One Piece Cars
by dcatpuppet
Summary: Basically a spoof of One Piece and Cars...with a few twists here and there. This is going to involve the pairing of LuccixLuffy, which is the first time I'm going to write about this pairing. Rated T because of pairing.
1. The Grand Line Cup

It's dark inside a trailer, and the sound of a man breathing in and out is heard.

"Okay, here we go! Speed! I am speed!" the voice said. The visions of race cars going around a track went through the man's head. "One winner! 42 losers! I eat losers for breakfast!" the man went on. The vision of a leopard print car weaves its way through the track. "Breakfast…maybe I should've had breakfast…no! Stay focused! I'm faster than fast, quicker than quick! I have the speed of a leopard," the man said.

"Hey Lucci! Are you ready?!" a voice shouted from outside.

The door to the trailer opened and man with long black shoulder-length wavy hair, arched eyebrows and a close-shaved goatee walked out of his trailer, to see a huge crowd of fans and reporters around it. "Oh yeah, Lucci is ready," he said. Then he did a flirty growl. Rob Lucci was a race car driver for the Grand Line cup, and this was his first season.

The man got into his leopard print race car that had the number 95 on the side. He then drove onto the track, and the race began.

Throughout the race, all the drivers tried to make their way around the track, trying to get in first place.

A blonde-haired, lean and muscular man with tan skin, was driving a bright pink race car with a black flamingo pattern on it and the number 86 on it. The man in the car went up next to another race car and bumped into the back, causing the vehicle to spin out of control.

Then, a silver thunderbird car, with the number 43 painted on the side, drove by him and inside was an elderly man with shoulder-length white hair, round glasses, facial hair embattled around his lower jaw, and scar over his right eye.

The man in the pink car glared at the older man, who ignored him and just drove faster.

"Welcome back to the Dinoco 400! I'm Absalom here with Bartolomeo! Three cars are tied for the season points lead and the winner of the final race will win the title and the Grand Line Cup.

"Absa, with how high my blood pressure is getting while watching this race, they might have to use a stretcher to get me out of the booth!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

"Does the Dark King, Silvers Rayleigh, have one more victory in him before retirement?" Absalom asked.

"Rayleigh has been One Piece's golden boy for years," Bartolomeo stated. "And after he retires, his manager Roger is going to start looking for someone new, and nobody can look away from an offer like that!"

"In second place spot, we find Donquixote Doflamingo," Absalom stated.

"He's been chasing Silvers's tail fin his entire career, and he expects himself to win the Grand Line Cup this year, but the last thing he expected was...ROB LUCCI!" Bartolomeo stated.

"The rookie sensation came into the season unknown, but everyone knows him now!" Absalom stated. "

With that sort of competition this season, there's no telling who'll win the race this year!" Barto exclaimed. "The legend, the runner-up, and the rookie! Three race car drivers! One champion!"

On the race track, Doflamingo is driving next to another car when he shouts, "One Piece is all mine!" before ramming into the car next to him, causing it to spin out of control and collide with the other race cars. "Try to get through that, Lucci! Fufufufufu!" Doflamingo laughed.

As Lucci approached the area of the track where the crash was taking place, rather than stopping, Lucci speed forward.

"A huge crash has occurred on the race track! Wait a second, Lucci is in the wreckage!" Absalom exclaimed.

"There's no way that rookie can get through that! Not in one piece that is!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

As Lucci weaved his way through the crash, he saw that was upside down and leaning upward on another car, looking like a ramp. Lucci drove up the car ramp and flew through the air. As he did, he glanced out the window and winked at two girls with square afros.

"LUCCI! AAAHHH!" Mozu and Kiwi squealed.

Lucci's car landed perfectly back on the track.

"Lucci made it through!" Absalom exclaimed.

In the pit stop area, Doflamingo is saying to his crew, "What do you think, boys? A thing of beauty!"

"Lucci made it through!" Doflamingo's crew chief, Buffalo, exclaimed.

"WHAT!" Doflamingo shouted.

As the race continued, several tow trucks drove onto the track and towed away the cars.

"Don't take me out, chief! I can still race!" one of the racers cried, for his car was severely damaged.

"The yellow flag is waved for all those crashed cars on the track, but Lucci isn't going into the pits!" Absalom stated.

"He just fired his crew chief. It was the third one this season!" Bartolomeo added.

After the race cars got new tires and fixed very fast, the cars proceeded with the race. On the 294th lap, Lucci entered the pit stops.

"Okay, gas and new tires, let's go," one of the pit stops stated.

"No tires! Just gas!" Lucci said, after one of the crewmembers finished filling him with gas and drove off before anyone had the chance to change his tires.

"You need tires you idiot!" one of the pit stops shouted.

"Looks like it's all gas'n'go for Lucci today. No tires again!" Absalom stated.

"Normally I'd say that's a short-term gain, long-term loss, but it sure is working for him. He obviously knows something we don't know," Bartolomeo said.

On the last lap, Lucci was very far in the lead.

"This is it! The last lap and Rob Lucci has a huge lead," Absalom stated.

"We're gonna crown us a new champion!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

On the track, Lucci said to himself, "Checkered flag here I come!" Then, suddenly, the back right tire for Lucci's race car blew up.

"Uh-oh, Lucci blew a tire!" Absalom exclaimed.

The crew chiefs of Doflamingo and Rayleigh shouted over the headset, "Lucci's blown a tire! Lucci's blown a tire! Go, go, go!"

Rayleigh and Doflamingo hit the gas in their cars and drove faster to catch up with the rookie.

As Lucci tried to make the car go faster, the other back tire blew.

"He's lost another tire!" Bartolomeo exclaimed. "I don't know what I'm watching, Absa!"

"Come on!" Lucci shouted.

As Lucci approached the finish line, Rayleigh and Doflamingo had caught up and the three cars crossed the finish line.

"It's too close to call!" Absalom exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Bartolomeo shouted.

"All three racers made it across the finish line…and we don't even know who won!" Absalom exclaimed.

In the pit area of the race track, Lucci's pit crew was replacing the tires on Lucci's race car, when a blonde reporter with slightly pale skin walked up.

"We're here awaiting the results of the race. Rob Lucci, that was quite a risky move not getting new tires. Are you sorry you don't have a crew chief?" Kaya asked the race car driver.

"Not getting tires, I just wanted to give everyone a little sizzle. And am I sorry I don't have a crew chief? No, because I'm a one-man show," Lucci stated.

"That was a very independent statement from Rob Lucci, now let's see what the other racers have to say about what they thought of the race…" Kaya said as she walked away.

As a camera man tried to take a picture of Lucci, one of the members of Lucci's crew got in the way.

"Whoa, Chuck, move out of the way," Lucci said.

"Why?" the man called Chuck asked.

"You're blocking the camera," Lucci explained.

"What?" Chuck said.

"Now back away," Lucci ordered.

"That's it! Let's go guys!" Chuck shouted.

"Whoa, team, where are you going?" Lucci asked.

"We quit, Mr. One-Man Show!" Chuck snapped.

"Oh no, who else can I find that can fill up my car with gas?" Lucci said sarcastically. "Adios Chuck."

"And my name is not Chuck!" the man snapped.

"Hey, Lucci!" Doflamingo hollered at the racer. "That was some pretty good racing out there…by me! Fufufufufu! The Grand Line Cup, Lucci. It's mine, dude, it's mine. Hey guys, how do you think I'll look in One Piece Silver? One Piece Silver!"

"In your dreams, bird-boy," Lucci said.

"Right bird-boy…what's he talking about birds for?" Doflamingo asked.

"Well, with all those feather coats you have and that flamingo pink color on your car, you're a bird. And birds always get eaten by the leopard," Lucci said, before doing a flirty growl toward the reporters, who started to snap photos of him in many different poses.

Meanwhile, near the One Piece sponsor tent, Gol D Roger, the man who began the One Piece company was talking with Dark King Silvers Rayleigh and Silvers' wife, Shakky.

"You sure made One Piece proud, thank you Dark King," Roger said.

"Well, Roger, you've been good to me all these years. It's the least I could do," Rayleigh said.

"Whatever happens, you'll be a winner to me, Rayleigh," Shakky said to Rayleigh.

"Thanks dear," Rayleigh said.

As Lucci walked up the ramp that lead to the back of a stage where the winner of the Grand Line Cup would stand, still posing for more photos. Then, Mozu and Kiwi made their way to the front of the crowd.

"Hi! I'm Mozu!" Mozu exclaimed.

"And I'm Kiwi!" Kiwi squealed.

"We're like your biggest fans!" the twins squealed. "Nya!" The girls lifted up their shirts to revealing the name Rob Lucci was on their stomachs in rhinestones, along with a small tattoo of Lucci.

"I love being me," Lucci sighed.

As security guards took the girls away, the twins shouted, "We love you, Lucci!"

At that point, Rayleigh walked onto the stage. "Hey buddy," Rayleigh greeted.

"Oh hey, Dark King," Lucci replied.

"Listen here, Lucci. You're one gutsy racer," Silvers stated.

"Really? Mr. Silvers, that's-," Lucci said, already knowing that fact.

"But you're stupid," Rayleigh said.

"Excuse me?" Lucci asked, confused and a little offended.

"This isn't a one-man deal kid, you need to wise up and get yourself a good crew chief and a good team…" Rayleigh started to explain, but Lucci stopped listening as soon as the Dark King said, "Good team."

"A good team, yeah…" Lucci said, as he looked at the One Piece sponsor tent.

Lucci started to envision himself on the stage in between two of One Piece's show girls, and holding the Grand Line cup. He then imagined himself in a silver race car driver outfit with leopard print, like his current one, and his race car with a leopard print and silver. He thought of himself on the covers of thousands of magazines, and at parties with the Square Sisters, donning a gold tux.

Then, Lucci started to go back into reality just to hear Rayleigh say, "You figure that out, and you're going to be okay."

"Oh? Oh! Yeah, that is spectacular advice. Thank you Mr. Silvers," Lucci said, even though he had no idea what Rayleigh just told him.

Then, Absalom over the intercom said, "Ladies and gentlemen!"

"Oh, this is it!" Lucci said as he got into position behind the stage excitedly.

Rayleigh stood on his right and Doflamingo was on his left.

"For the very first time in Grand Line Cup history…" Absalom said.

"A rookie has won the Grand Line Cup," Lucci muttered, grinning.

The racer then jumped out through the curtains, standing on the stage shouting, "Yes!"

"We have a three-way tie!" Absalom exclaimed.

"What?" Lucci muttered as Rayleigh and Doflamingo stepped out onto the stage.

"Hey Lucci, that was pretty embarrassing, but I wouldn't worry about it," Doflamingo said. "Because I didn't do it! Fufufu!"

"A tie-breaker race between the three leaders will be held in Raftel in one week!" Absalom announced.

"Hey Lucci, first one to Raftel gets One Piece all to himself," Doflamingo whispered to Lucci before shouting to someone in the crowd, "No, no! You're great! Yeah, you are!"

Lucci groaned, annoyed.

* * *

**So, yeah. As some of you can probably tell, this is a spoof of Cars with One Piece characters, and I'm going to write a pairing I never wrote about before, LuccixLuffy. I hope I'll do an okay job. By the way, I'm using the comic adaptation of the movie Cars for this, so some of the lines might be a little off. **

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	2. Lucci gets Lost

In the trailer parking lot, Lucci is on his way to his trailer muttering, "First one to Raftel gets One Piece all to himself. Oh, we'll see who gets there first, Doffy."

Lucci found the spot where his trailer was supposed to be to see it gone. "Huh?" Lucci said, confused.

Then, a very large man with brown hair tied in a ponytail on the back, and a light-brown beard walked up to him. He was wearing a pair of crimson elbow-pads, knee-long pants and standard shoes.

"Hey Lucci! Congrats on the tie!" the man shouted.

"I don't want to talk about it, Tilestone. What'd you do with my trailer?" Lucci asked.

"I parked it over at your sponsor's tent! You got to make your personal appearance!" Tilestone exclaimed.

"No…NONONONO!" Lucci shouted, looking over at his sponsor's tent.

Inside the tent, a bunch of people were crowded around a TV with an ad with Lucci on it.

"Yes, yes, yes! Rob Lucci here! And I use Risky Medicated Face Ointment, new face cleansing formula. Nothing soothes an acne-scarred face like Risky. Bottle of Risky," Lucci stated.

A bottle of Risky Medicated Face Ointment goes by a random person's acne-scarred faces, and the face becomes smooth and shiny.

"Wow, isn't that amazing! Use Risky, and you too, can look like me!" Lucci exclaimed, before doing his signature growl.

Two men stood under the TV, one was tall and thin and the other was short and fat. They were the Risky Brothers, the owners of the Risky Medicated Face Ointment company.

"I hate people with acne scars, or scars in general!" Lucci grumbled.

"Well, you got to thank them! These guys gave you your big break!" Tilestone exclaimed.

Lucci did an exasperated sigh and said, "Okay, just go get your truck hooked up to the trailer."

"Summer is a grand old time," the taller Risky brother stated.

"As if there are no ifs or buts," the shorter brother added.

Lucci grabbed a cardboard standee and tried to use it to hide him from the people in the tent.

"But all that summer heat can cause oily skin," the taller one said.

"And can lead to a case of acne and possible future acne-," the shorter one started to finish until Lucci dropped the standee, revealing himself.

"Look, there he is!" he shouted.

"Our almost champ! Get your rear end up onstage, kid!" the taller one shouted.

Lucci sighed and made his way through the crowd. He smiled nervously as he observed the people around him. They all had acne scars, some with a few small ones, but some people had very severe acne scars, the ones that made him feel freaked out and sick.

"You're my hero, Lucci-san!" a tall man wearing heavy make-up on his face exclamed.

"Yeah, thanks, um…" Lucci said, until he saw the man's nametag that said, "Bentham." "Bentham, thanks," Lucci said.

"He knows my name!" Bentham shouted, starting to do pirouettes.

Lucci finally made it to the stage and the shorter Risky brother said, "Thanks to you, Lucci, we had a banner year!"

"We might even clear enough to buy your car some headlights!" the taller Risky brother added.

"His car doesn't have headlights?!" the shorter brother said, surprised.

"Yeah, the headlights are just stickers!" the taller one stated.

"Racecars don't need headlights because the track is always lit," Lucci stated.

"So's my brother, but his car still needs headlights!" the shorter Risky Brother exclaimed.

The people in the tent laughed at the joke.

"Now ladies and gentlemen! Rob Lucci!" the Risky brothers exclaimed, as the tent lights went out except for the one that was shining on Lucci.

Lucci took a deep breath and said, "Thank you everyone, for a fantastic year, and remember with a little Risky…" He then muttered to himself, "And an insane amount of luck." Then he said aloud, "You too can look just like me." Lucci then did a weaker growl toward the people.

Everyone cheered as the race car driver entered his trailer.

"Oh man, buddy, you're great!" the taller Risky brother said.

"And we're looking forward to another great year, just like this year," the shorter brother said as Lucci shut the door to his trailer.

Lucci then muttered to himself, "Not on your life."

The truck then pulled away from the tent. "Don't drive like my brother!" the shorter Risky brother shouted.

"Don't drive like my brother!" the taller one repeated.

"Raftel, here we come!" Tilestone shouted.

"One Piece here we come," Lucci said to himself.

He turned on the lights in his trailer, revealing that he shared the double-wide with his race car. There was also a wall with posters of Lucci on it, a shelf of bobble-heads of him, and other merchandise of him decorated the room. Lucci laid down on his bed, clicked a button, opening the cover on the roof, revealing the night sky, and looked up. Tilestone drove the trailer out of the racetrack and onto the highway.

After one day, Lucci was lying on his bed as some sort of machine massaged his back. Then, his phone rang.

"Hello?" Lucci said.

"Is this Rob Lucci, the World's Greatest Race Car Driver?" a voice asked.

"Is this Harv the World's Greatest agent?" Lucci replied.

"And it is such an honor to be your agent!" the man named Harv said. "What a race, huh champ? I didn't see it but I heard you were great."

"Yeah," Lucci said, taking a remote and looking back at the footage of him, Rayleigh, and Doflamingo crossing the finished line at the same.

"Listen, they're giving you 20 tickets to the tie-breaker thing in Raftel! I'll pass them onto your friends. Just shoot me the name," Harv stated.

"Friends? Yes, uh…" Lucci said. Truth be told, Lucci had never really had friends. He never had time to make friends when he was trying to be a race car driver and he never had any during this season.

"Okay, I get it, Mr. Popular. So many friends you can't narrow it down. But hey, when you get to Raftel, you need to make time for your best friend," Harv said.

"Yeah, we should totally-," Lucci started saying, until Harv said, "I gotta jump. I'm out," he hung up.

Lucci sighed, and looked outside the window, where he saw a minivan drive by the truck.

"What? A minivan!" Lucci muttered. Then he grabbed the intercom that connected to Tilestone's truck. "Tilestone, what are you doing? You're in the slow lane," Lucci said.

"Just stopping for a quick breather kid, old Tilestone needs a rest," Tilestone said, about to drive into a truck stop.

"No, we're driving all night to Raftel," Lucci said.

"All night!" Tilestone shouted.

"Yeah, I got to get there before Doflamingo and hang with One Piece," Lucci explained.

"I don't think I can survive the entire night," Tilestone said.

"Come on, it'll be easy. I'll stay up with you," Lucci offered.

"All night?" Tilestone said, happily.

"All night long," Lucci said, climbing inside his race car.

A few hours later, Lucci had dozed off, and Tilestone was still awake, but was struggling. He was close to falling asleep but, he immediately woke up and shook his head, in an attempt to stay awake.

At that point, four tricked out cars came driving alongside the truck.

"Zehahaha, hey Burgess!" the leader with a scruffy black beard shouted to one of the other three that had a wrestler mask.

"What is it, Blackbeard!" the man called Burgess shouted.

"We got ourselves a nodder," the bearded man named Blackbeard said.

Burgess snickered as he turned on a soft ballad in his car.

"Pretty music…" Tilestone said before drifting off.

The four tricked cars and their drivers started to move the truck around the road, until they got into part of the outside.

"You going on vacation," Vasco Shot said as the group laughed.

As the truck bumped along the road, one of Lucci's bobble heads fell off the shelf and landed on the button that opened up the door where the car rolled out of the trailer. Lucci's race car slowly rolled out of the trailer and was just sitting on the door, which was scrapping on the road.

Then, Vasco Shot did a very loud sneeze, causing Tilestone to wake up immediately.

"Gesundheit!" TIlestone shouted.

The gang drove away very quickly Lucci in his race car ended up off the trailer and into the high.

"One should never drive while drowsy!" Tilestone shouted.

Cars started to go around Lucci and it wasn't long until Lucci woke up in his car just to see a big truck coming at him!

"WHOA!" he shouted, moving his car out of the way and started driving in the wrong direction of the road. It didn't take long for Lucci's car to end up spinning into the dirt.

Lucci watched as he saw a truck drive down the road.

"Tilestone!" he shouted as he drove back onto the road to go after his truck driver.

He saw there were several trucks on the road, which would make it difficult to find his own truck. Lucci went by truck after truck, trying to find Tilestone, until he saw a yellow truck make a turn onto a road branching off of the highway.

"Tilestone! Wait for me!" he shouted.

He followed the truck and followed it down the road, until he caught up to it at an intersection.

"Tilestone!" Lucci shouted as he drove alongside the truck. He drove up to the truck that was pulling the trailer…to see it wasn't Tilestone. "You're not Tilestone," he said.

"Tilestone! I ain't no Tilestone!" the truck driver shouted. "Turn your headlights on, you moron!"

The truck drove away, leaving Lucci alone on the road.

"Tilestone…the Interstate!" Lucci said, turning his car around and started to drive down a road with an old sign with Route 66 on it.

* * *

**So, if you've seen the original Cars movie, you know this is the part where Lightning got separated from Mack, and the next chapter is where he's going to end up in Radiator Springs, but remember, I'm recasting the Cars characters with human One Piece characters, and I'm renaming the small town to, so stay tuned. **

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review! **


	3. Lucci Wreaks Galley-La

Rob Lucci drove very fast down the curving road, trying to find the Interstate, until he passed an old sign with the words Galley-La on it. Behind the sign was an old-fashioned police car, and inside was a man with blond and slicked back on his head. He was wearing a yellow T-shirt, with white concentric circles in the middle of it, a belt around his waist with a little bag attached to it, and a pair of loose trousers tucked inside his boots, but the most distinct thin about him were the pair of orange goggles on his head and a denim jacket with flame detailed sleeves and a number 1 on the back.

He had been asleep until Lucci's car zoomed by, waking him in a second.

The man watched the car speed down the road and he snarled, "Not in my town you don't," before turning on his siren and going after him.

Lucci heard the sirens and muttered, "Oh no." Then an idea went into his head and he said, "Oh, maybe he can help me!"

Then, he heard loud bangs from behind him. Lucci pressed on the gas and shouted, "He's shooting at me! Why's he shooting at me!"

But the cop wasn't shooting at Lucci, the banging noise was due to the fact that his car was backfiring. "I haven't gone this fast in a long time! At this rate, my car will blow a gasket or something!" the man said to himself as he went after Lucci.

"Serpentine, serpentine!" Lucci muttered as he drove his car in that motion.

The cop saw this and said, "What the hell? Crazy hot-rodder."

In a nearby small town, a little reindeer wearing a red fire hat with a white X on it, was watering some flowers in flowerpots set around an old statue of a large man with short horns on his forehead,gills, sharp teeth from his lower lip pointing upward, and a beard. He also had curly hair that sprouted behind his neck from under a bandanna, and his large chest was covered by an unbuttoned shirt. He had a relatively small lower body in comparison to his large upper body, and he wore pants and simple boots.

There was an old woman with blonde hair and wearing an old train conductor's outfit.

There was a skeleton with an afro and wearing a suit, sitting on a stack of tires, looking really bored.

There was also a man with black hair, wearing a black shirt with a jolly roger wearing a Straw Hat, and black shorts and white shoes, messing with tires that kept leaning forward.

A man with a large frame, huge mane of pinkish hair, and a right eye that was shut for unknown reasons, wearing a tie-dye shirt and jean overalls, was sitting with dark-skinned man with a Fu Manchu moustache, a pointed goatee, long hair braided in a thick queue, that somewhat resembled a scorpion's tail, a scar running diagonally down his left eye and was wearing a small pointed sunglasses on his forehead, and they were watching the blinking yellow light on an old stoplight from in front of an outdoor café/gas station.

The pink-haired man stood up and said, "Yoi-yoi! Jabra, I'm telling you, every third blink is slower!"

The other man named Jabra glared at the taller man and snarled, "You used a lot of opium when you were younger, haven't you, Kumadori."

Then, the two men heard the sound of the banging of the cop's car backfiring, so they went closer to the edge of the road to see what was going on.

They were joined by another tall man with a blue buzzcut, what seemed to be a metal nose, two stitch-mark scars on his torso running down from the back of his neck, studded hands that look almost robotic in appearance, metal rigged suspenders, large, light blue hinges for elbows, large red ball and socket joint with "BF-37" written on them for shoulders, and forearms with large, light blue cubes, with what appeared to be halves of a star on them, and was wearing a red coconut tree Hawaiian shirt and a red speedo, who seemed to adjust his legs to make him look taller and allow him to look farther.

Lucci drove down the road until the town came into sight. "What?" Lucci said. "That's not the interstate."

Then he heard more bangs from the cop's car. "Whoa!" he shouted as he turned and accidently drove into several traffic cones. He took another turn where he saw a giant traffic cone.

"AHH!" he screamed as he made a quick turn onto the dirt and into a wire fence, where he ripped it out of the ground. He then started driving toward the outdoor café/gas station.

"I can't be the only one seeing this riiiiight?" Kumadori asked as he watched where Lucci went.

Lucci then drove through a stack of cans and headed straight for the people. A woman with raven hair was in the path of the car, when the robotic man grabbed her and used himself as a shield to protect her. Lucci made a turn, which resulted in part of the wire fence to scrape the paint on the cyborg's arm.

"Hey! You scratched my paint!" the man shouted angrily.

Lucci then started heading for a man with light orange hair, a long square nose, and wore a black cap.

Jabra grabbed the ginger and pulled him out of harm's way as Lucci got back onto the road. "BAKA!" Jabra shouted at Lucci.

Lucci then drove by the tire shop, where he knocked down all the stacks.

"My tires! Laboon! Watch out!" the skeleton shouted, getting onto his feet.

The black haired man gasped and took cover behind the stack of tires he was fiddling with and Lucci knocked them over, revealing a really terrified Laboon.

As Lucci drove down the road, the reindeer boy gasped and ran into a nearby firehouse.

Lucci drove around the statue and ended up destroying the flowers in the process, making the reindeer gasp in shock. The wire from the fence also wrapped around the statue, which stopped Lucci's car. Lucci pressed the gas pedal as hard as he could, still trying to get away, when finally, the statue was yanked out of its pedestal, which relieved Lucci, until it landed in the road behind him, making his scream, "AHHHH!"

Lucci drove through the road, and the statue, which had this spike on the bottom which was in the road, was tearing up the street. Lucci drove until the statue moved a certain way and went up this makeshift ramp and flew into the air, getting stuck in telephone pole wires. Lucci tried to drive again, stuck again, until Lucci went backwards like as if he were on a bungee cord, which resulted in him and his car getting stuck in the telephone pole wires and the statue of the man to go flying into the air.

"Fly away, Tom! Be free! Yoi-yoi!" Kumadori shouted.

"SHUDDUP KUMADORI!" Jabra and the cyborg snapped.

The statue flew toward it's pedestal, where the reindeer watched and ran back into the firehouse, screaming. The statue landed perfectly on the pedestal, as if nothing had happened.

Lucci just hung there in the air in his race car as the cop drove up to him, stepped out of his car, and said, "Boy…you're in a heap of trouble."

Lucci groaned as he fell unconscious.

"Let me at him, Paulie! This jackass nearly ran over Kaku! You think I'm going to let him live for that!" Jabra shouted as he ran over.

"Sorry Jabra, but we got to lock this kid up and give him a fair trial. We need to figure out exactly what happened," the police officer named Paulie said, as he wrote out a ticket.

"Come on! Just one scratch!" Jabra protested.

"Did you see what he did to Chopper's flowers," the raven-haired woman said angrily, as she carried the crying reindeer-boy hybrid toward the scene.

The old woman sitting nearby woke up and said, "Huh? What happened? I heard a bunch of noise."

"YOU SLEPT THROUGH WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" Jabra, Paulie and the cyborg shouted.

* * *

**So yeah, the difference between the real Cars story and this one is that there are some extra people, and the small part that occurred after Lucci fell unconscious. And baka means idiot in Japanese, I think. And yeah, there's a little JyaKa in it, if you squint. There'll be a little more of that later.**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	4. In the Courtroom

At morning time on the west coast in Raftel, Tilestone was just driving up to the race track.

Kaya was at the racetrack too, saying, "We're here live at the Raftel International Speedway, as the first competitor, Rob Lucci, is arriving at the track!"

As Tilestone parked and pressed the button to open up the trailer to let Lucci out, reporters started to crowd around it asking questions like,

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Are you doing a photo-shoot for Playgirl magazine?"

"What's your strategy?"

But when the doors fully opened, Lucci was nowhere in sight, making everyone gasp in shock.

"What?" Tilestone asked as he got out of his truck and walked over to the trailer and got a mortified expression when he saw it was empty. At that moment, several reporters started to talk about the incident with Lucci missing.

"Rob Lucci's driver arrived but Lucci was missing," Reuder stated.

"There is no sign of Lucci or his vehicle and his whereabouts are unknown," Rocky Hattari said.

"I just hope Lucci is okay, I'd hate to see anything bad happen to him," another racer named Hatchan said.

"I don't know what's harder to find, Rob Lucci, or a crew chief who will work with him!" Buggy the Clown joked.

"Rob Lucci must be found at all costs," the governor of Raftel, Akainu said.

"They're all asking the same question; where is Lucci?" Absalom said.

Lucci started to wake up to feel the sun on him. He sat up drowsily, looking at his surroundings, until he noticed a slightly muscular, dark-skinned teenage boy with long black curly hair that was pulled back into a ponytail of some sort, a small goatee and had a long nose. He wore a pair of goggles around his neck, some ear protectors on his ears, a white sun cap, a pair of rolled-up yellow pants with red suspenders, a pair of boots, and a blue and white striped wristband.

There was also a dark-skinned teenage girl that was shorter than the boy with long black hair tied into a think braid, a white headband with the Japanese character for cat written on it, and bright green eyes. She also wore a pink t-shirt with a hibiscus floral pattern on it, khaki shorts that reached just an inch away from her knees, black boots, and a small pink wristband-watch.

"Morning, Sleeping Beauty!" the girl exclaimed, making Lucci jump and move away from them.

"Man, we were wondering when you were going to wake up!" the boy exclaimed.

"Take whatever you want! Just don't hurt me!" Lucci shouted, as he moved back more to hear a clank.

Lucci looked down at his hand to see he had a chain tied around it, and he looked around him to see he was trapped in some sort of outdoor cage and he saw his car had a parking boot on it.

"What? A chain? A cage? My car? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE, PLEASE!" Lucci freaked out.

The boy and girl looked at him for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"You're weird, I like you already," the girl said.

"I'd say!" the boy added. "My name's Usopp."

Lucci stopped panicking and said, "Usopp?"

"Yeah, the Uso part of that name means to lie in Japanese," Usopp explained.

"And his name doesn't lie. He's the biggest liar and prankster in town." The girl said. "I'm Sekhmet. I live around here too. My parents live here too. You might meet them. Now, what's your name?"

"You-you don't know my name?" Lucci said confused since he assumed everyone in the world knew who he was.

"Uh…no? Why? Are you famous?" Usopp asked, confused.

Lucci did an annoyed sigh and said, "Look, I got to get to Raftel and fast. Where am I?"

"Where are you? You're in Galley-La, the greatest town in this freaking county!" Sekhmet exclaimed, jumping onto the gate and glaring at Lucci.

"Down Sekhmet, down," Usopp said, grabbing Sekhmet and yanking her off the gate like someone would do to a cat that was trying to climb on the curtains.

"Great, just great," Lucci groaned.

"Well, if you think that's great, you should see the rest of the town," Sekhmet said.

Then, Lucci got an idea. "You know, I'd love to see the rest of the town," he lied, grinning. "If you just let me out of this cage, take this chain off of my hand, take the parking boot off of my car, we could go around and check out the scene. You two and me."

Usopp and Sekhmet looked at Lucci for a few seconds before they smiled and said, "Sure."

"Idiots," Lucci thought.

"Cool, we'll have lots of fun," Sekhmet said as she was about to pull the lever to open the gate, until Paulie shouted, "Sekhmet! Usopp!"

The boy and girl went stiff and stood there, saluting as Paulie walked over.

"What did I tell you about talking to the criminal?" Paulie asked, a little ticked.

"…To not to," Sekhmet and Usopp sighed.

"Well, quit talking and take this delinquent to the court," Paulie ordered.

"Sure thing, Paulie," Sekhmet said as she opened the gate, walked into the cage and took the chain Lucci's hand was tied to and proceeded to drag Lucci toward the firehouse, with Usopp and Paulie following close behind.

Inside the court, Lucci saw several of the townsfolk inside the courtroom already, yelling at him as he entered. Lucci recognized, Kumadori, Jabra, the raven-haired girl, Chopper, the skeleton, Laboon, the cyborg, and the square-nosed man. There were a few others he didn't notice, like the old lady, an orange-haired girl, a blonde man, a green-haired man, and a little girl with blonde pigtails holding a blue rabbit.

"You scratched my paint and nearly ran over Robin!" the cyborg man shouted.

"You nearly ran over Kaku!" Jabra snapped.

"Yeah, what in blazes is your problem?" the square-nosed man Lucci believe was Kaku shouted.

"You ruined some of my stack of wax and destroyed Chopper's flowers," the raven woman who Lucci assumed was Robin scolded as she comforted a crying Chopper still.

"Did you see what he did to Tom's statue!" the old lady shouted angrily. "Because I didn't!"

"You hurt Tom's statue, you big meanie!" the little girl shouted.

"Nya! Nya!" the rabbit meowed.

"You broke the road! You're a very bad man!" the skeleton jeered, scaring Lucci a bit since skeletons weren't supposed to be alive the last time he checked.

Lucci stood at the desk with the word Accused on it.

"Hey Sheriff, can we make this quick? I need to be in Raftel," Lucci said.

"Where's you're lawyer?" Paulie asked.

"I don't know. Tahiti maybe," Lucci said.

"When the accused is without a lawyer, the court will assign one to him," Paulie quoted, then he shouted, "Hey! Anyone want to be this guy's lawyer!"

Everyone took a step back, except for Usopp and Sekhmet.

"I'll do it, Paulie," Usopp said, going over to Lucci.

"All rise. The honorable Iceberg is presiding," Paulie said. Everyone rose from their seats. "May Iceberg have mercy on your soul," Paulie said, glaring at Lucci.

At that point, a tall man with blue hair and crimson colored lips stormed into the courtroom. He wore a red and orange striped jacket over an unbuttoned orange shirt with a wide collar, black suit pants and black shoes. Lucci also noticed there was a huge mouse wearing a collar and a small vertically striped suit following close behind. He was surprised that nobody was frightened by it because he sure was.

"Alright, Paulie! I want to know who wrecked my town! I'm going to put him in jail until he rots! No, check that. I'll put him in jail until the jail rots, then I'm going to move him to another jail, until that jail rots, I'm-," the man ranted as he went to the judge's stand where he saw Lucci.

Lucci got a terrified expression on his face as Iceberg glared at him.

"Throw him out of here, Paulie. I want him out of my courtroom! I want him out of our town! Case dismissed!" Iceberg exclaimed.

Everyone cheered and Lucci muttered, "Yes."

"Wow, Usopp, you're good a being a lawyer," Sekhmet said.

"It's a gift," Usopp stated, even though he didn't do anything.

Then, the doors to the courtroom opened. "Sorry, I'm late, Ice Pops," a voice said.

Lucci turned around to see someone else enter the courtroom.

It seemed to be a boy with short black hair, a scar under his left eye, and had a straw hat. He also wore a red t-shirt with red buttons, black shorts with big pockets, a yellow sash around his waist, and sandals.

"Holy Kami," Lucci muttered. "He must be from my attorney's office!"

When the boy walked by the accused desk, Lucci said, "Hey, thanks for coming, but we're all set. He's letting me go."

"He's letting you go?" the boy said, surprised.

"Yeah, things have pretty much worked out. Sorry about that. Hey, how about I take you to dinner to make up for it," Lucci said and then doing his signature flirty growl, which made the stranger jump a bit.

"Um, that's a little weird," he said.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" Lucci asked.

"Well, a little, but I'll be alright," Sekhmet said from behind.

"Okay…I'm going to go talk to the judge," the boy said.

"Okay, but be careful, not many people seem to be friendly here, and some have intelligence below average," Lucci warned the boy. He looked over at Sekhmet who was in front of a window, looking at her reflection before she did a growl at her reflection and ended up scaring herself.

The boy looked at Lucci, a little annoyed, until he said, "Hey Usopp, hey Sekhmet."

"Morning, Luffy," Sekhmet and Usopp greeted.

"Hi guys!" Luffy greeted the other townsfolk.

"Hi Luffy."

"Morning, Luffy-bro."

"Good day, Luffy-san."

"You know him?" Lucci said, surprised.

"He's the town attorney," Usopp said.

Sekhmet then whispered into Lucci's ear, "And my fiancé."

"What!" Lucci gasped.

"I'm kidding. He just likes me for my body," Sekhmet said.

"Don't say stuff like that Sekhmet. Your dad might hear you," Usopp warned the girl.

"Ice Pops, you look great today. Did you do something a little different with your hair?" Luffy asked.

"What do you want, Luffy?" Iceberg asked, a little annoyed.

"Come on Ice Pops; make this guy fix the road. The town needs this," Luffy said.

"No, I know his type. Race car driver. The last thing this town needs," Iceberg said, glaring at Lucci.

Luffy sighed and said, "Okay. I didn't want to have to do this, Ice Pops but you leave me no choice. Fellow citizens!"

"Here he goes again," Iceberg muttered.

"Galley-La, the gem of Route 66. The mother road! It's our job and our pleasure to take care of the travelers on our stretch of Highway Route 66," Luffy stated.

"Travelers? What travelers?" Jabra asked.

"Yoi-yoi! Ignoooore him Luffy," Kumadori said.

"But how are we to take care of those travelers if there is no road for them to drive on? Brook, what do you sell at your store?" Luffy asked the skeleton.

"Tires," Brook stated.

"And if nobody can get to you?" Luffy asked.

"Then I won't sell any…tires. I would lose everything!" Brook cried.

"Nami, what do you and Robin have?" Luffy asked the orange-haired girl.

"Well, we run the café," Nami said. "And we have gas. Lots of gas!"

Usopp, the cyborg, and Sekhmet were biting their lips, snickering, until they burst out laughing.

"Franky, Usopp, Sekhmet, as funny as it is, please stay with me," Luffy told the three.

"And Nami, what will happen if nobody comes to buy gas?"

"Well, we'll go out of business, and we might have to leave town," Robin said.

"And what happens if Robin and Nami leave town?" Luffy asked.

"No gas for our cars and no food!" everyone else said.

"And if Robin goes, I have to go," the cyborg named Franky said.

"And I'll have to leave to if there's nowhere for me to work," the blonde man said.

"Are you sure it's because of that or because you don't want to be without Nami and Robin, ero-cook," the green-haired man said.

"Shuddup, Marimo!" the blonde snapped.

"So what are we going to do?" Luffy asked his friends.

"Fix the road!" everyone shouted.

"Cause we are a town worth fixing!" Luffy exclaimed.

Everyone in the courtroom cheered loudly.

"Order in the court!" Iceberg shouted, banging a mallet on the desk.

"My jurisdiction has been changed. The accused will stay and fix the road."

"Yeah!" everyone shouted.

"NO!" Lucci cried. The race car driver glared at Luffy and hissed, "I am so not taking you to dinner!"

Luffy laughed, "Shishishishi, that's okay, leopard man, you can take Bessie."

"Oh, you get to take Bessie. I'd give my Black Kabuto to be with her," Usopp said.

"Bessie? Who's Bessie?" Lucci asked.

* * *

**Well, Lucci just saw Luffy and Lucci liked him briefly until Luffy talked Iceberg into making Lucci fix the road. yeah, I had two characters for Mater's role because there are some stuff Mater says that I can't picture Usopp saying and I had to have someone say the lines I can't picture Usopp saying, so I chose my OC Sekhmet.**

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	5. The Race at Willie's Butte

A few minutes later, Lucci was standing in front of an old fashioned road paving machine.

"This here is Bessie. Finest road-paving machine ever built," Iceberg said. "We're going to hook your car up to her and you're going to pull her nicely."

"What! This place is crazy!" Lucci shouted as Usopp walked up to him and whispered, "I know this a bad time but you owe me $2,000 in legal fees for being your lawyer."

"What?" Lucci said, looking at the long-nosed man wide-eyed, who nodded.

"You just need pave from where the road begins, to where it ends," Iceberg explained, pointing down the road to the point where two road work signs were set up on.

"Holy crap!" Usopp and Sekhmet exclaimed, seeing how much damage was on the road.

"Whoa, whoa, how long is this supposed to take?" Lucci asked.

"If you do it right, it should take about 5 days," Iceberg said.

"5 days! But I should be Raftel schmoozing One Piece right now!" Lucci complained.

"Then I'd quit yapping and start working! Sekhmet, you unchain Lucci and get him into his car. Usopp, you hook him up."

Sekhmet removed the chain around Lucci's hand and Lucci got into his race car. Usopp forced down the parking boot open, and as soon as he did, Lucci took off driving down the road.

"FREEDOM!" he shouted.

Usopp watched him leave with wide eyes and said, "Maybe…I should've hooked him up to Bessie and then…and then took the boot off."

Iceberg glared at the man as if saying, "You idiot."

As Lucci drove down the road, he said, "Goodbye Galley-La, and goodbye Bessie! Raftel, here I come!"

As he was halfway away from the town, he heard the puttering of the sound of his car running out of gas.

"No, nonononono! Out of gas?! How can I be out of gas?" Lucci asked himself as his car stopped at the sign where Paulie normally resided to see Paulie and Luffy standing there.

Paulie laughed and said, "Boy, we aren't as dumb as you think we are."

"B-b-b-but…how did you?" Lucci stammered, really confused.

"We siphoned your gas while you were passed out. Rawr. Shishishi" Luffy laughed.

A few minutes later, Lucci's race car was hooked up to Bessie and now the race car driver was pulling the machine to pave the new road. Usopp was sitting in this huge yellow and red motorbike with three wheels and a pink sidecar with Sekhmet sitting in it, riding alongside Lucci.

Then, at one point, a bubble of tar popped, causing it to land on Lucci's car.

"Dammit!" Lucci shouted.

"What's wrong?" Usopp asked.

"Part of my car is dirty!" Lucci complained.

"That's nothing. Let me fix it," Sekhmet said getting out of the sidecar.

She made a couple of gurgling noises and hacking noise and was about to cough up a lot of spit until Lucci said, "That will not be necessary."

Lucci then noticed Chopper was nearby, watering his flowers.

"Hey, hey little guy! My car could use a little hose-down to wash this tar off!" Lucci hollered at him.

Chopper glanced down at his flowers and pushed the pots away and hid out of Lucci's sight.

"Where's he going?" Lucci asked.

"Oh, he's just a little bit shy and he hates you for killing his flowers," Usopp explained.

"I shouldn't have to put up with this! I'm a precision instrument of speed and aerodynamics!" Lucci shouted.

"You hurt your what?" Sekhmet asked.

"I'm a very famous race car!" Lucci said in similar.

At that point, Brook and Laboon ran up to Lucci's race car. "You are a famous race car? A real race car?" Brook asked.

"Am I a real race car? Are you kidding? Look at me," Lucci said.

"I have followed racing my entire life!" Brook exclaimed. "That is if I was still alive. Yohohoho!"

"Then you must know who I am! I'm Rob Lucci!" Lucci said, glad to meet a racing fan.

"Rob Lucci!" Brook gasped.

"Yes!" Lucci said.

"I shall scream out my excitement to the world, from the top of a mountain, very high!" Brook exclaimed. "Do you know any of the Four Emperors?"

"No, they're in the New World Circuit. I'm in the Grand Line!" Lucci stated.

Brook and Laboon frowned at the race car and Brook said, "I only follow the Four Emperors." The skeleton and the younger man then walked off in a huff.

Lucci's attention was then caught by a news update on Kokoro's radio.

"Still no sign of Rob Lucci, meanwhile, Don Quixote Doflamingo has arrived at Raftel and is driving around the track," Kaya stated.

"It's good to get here before the other racers. You know, trying out the track. It really gives you the advantage in the race," Doflamingo said over the radio.

Lucci then got this terrifying thought. What if he never got to Raftel in time? What if they had to do the race without him? What if Doflamingo won? Lucci could imagine Doflamingo talking to One Piece, standing between One Piece's show girls and holding the Grand Line Cup, wearing a silver version of his racing uniform, on covers of magazines, and with the Square Sisters.

"Hey Lucci, eat your heart out," Doffy sneered.

"HAH!" Lucci gasped, as he snapped out of the thought.

Then he turned toward Usopp and Sekhmet and asked, "Usopp! Sekhmet! Iceberg said I could go if I fixed the road, right?"

"Yep, that's what they said," Usopp answered.

"Okay, out of my way. I got a road to finish," Lucci said. Lucci pressed the gas on his car and drove as fast he could pull Bessie down the road, paving it as fast as he could. Usopp and Sekhmet watched him in awe.

An hour later, Usopp and Sekhmet barged into the medical clinic where Iceberg worked, shouting, "HE'S DONE!"

"Done?" Iceberg said, confused. The two teens nodded. "It's only been an hour," Iceberg said.

Lucci stood by his car, panting due to all the effort he had to do to force his car to pull the paving machine.

"Okay, I'm done. Look, I'm finished. Just say thank you and I'll be on my way," Lucci said.

The townsfolk observed the road in shock. It was very bumpy looking and it was wavy instead of straight.

Usopp and Sekhmet sat in the motorbike and they shouted, "Woo! We're the first ones to try the new road!" the teens rode their motorcycle down the road, bumping along the way ad causing parts of it to rattle.

"A-a-a-a-a-a-h. It rides p-p-p-p-pretty smooth too," Sekhmet said.

"It looks awful!" Luffy exclaimed.

"So, it matches the rest of the town," Lucci said.

Everyone gasped and Chopper sniffled before running off crying in his walk point.

"Chopper!" Luffy hollered, trying to call him back.

Chopper ran behind the junkyard, causing a stack of old tires to fall over.

Luffy glared at Lucci and snapped, "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Look, Iceberg said when I was finish, I could go! That was the deal!" Lucci snapped.

"The deal was you fix the road," Iceberg said as he walked up to Lucci. "Not make it worse. Now scrape it off, and start over."

"Look, grandpa, I'm not a road worker. I'm a race car driver," Lucci sneered.

"Mwell, is that right. Then how about we have a little race. Me and you," Iceberg offered.

"What?" Luffy said, confused.

"Me against you in a race? Is that a joke?" Lucci asked, laughing.

"If you win, you go and I fix the road. But if I win, you do the road my way," Iceberg said.

"Iceberg, what are you doing?" Paulie asked, confused.

"Hahaha. I don't mean to be rude here Doc, but you probably go zero to sixty in like what? Three-point-five years?" Lucci sneered.

Iceberg smirked and said, "Then I reckon you don't have anything to worry about."

"You know what old timer? That's a wonderful idea. Let's race," Lucci said.

Later, at Willy's Butte, which was a small ditch where there was a natural made race track in the dirt. Lucci sat in his race car at the starting line and Iceberg sat in a light blue 1950s Hudson Hornet.

Paulie stood at the starting line, and said the rules, "Gentlemen, this will be a one-lap race. You will drive to Willy's Butte, go around Willy's Butte and come back. There will be no bumping, no cheating, no spitting, no biting, no road rage, no maiming, no oil slicking, no pushing, no shoving, no backstabbing, no road-hogging and no lollygagging."

Lucci took a deep breath and said, "Speed. I am Speed. Float like a Cadillac. Sting like a Beemer."

Then, Brook and Laboon walked onto the track to Lucci's car. "You know, my friend Laboon has always of dreaming a real race car a pit stop," the skeleton stated.

Laboon then asked, "Pit stop?"

"This race is only one lap, guys. I don't need any help. I work solo," Lucci said.

"Fine, race your way," Brook said, a little ticked off as he walked back onto the ledge. Laboon still stood there.

"No pit stop. Okay?" Lucci said.

"Ok," Laboon replied before running after Brook.

"Gentlemen! Start your engines!" Paulie commanded.

Iceberg started the engine in his car, which was a gentle rumble. Lucci rolled his eyes and revved his engines, making several people jump.

"Wow! That engine's super!" Franky exclaimed.

"This is going to be fun to watch," Kaku said.

"Hmm, these are some interesting odds," Robin said.

"Great idea, Ice Pops, now we'll never get the road done," Luffy sighed, thinking all hope was loss.

"Brook, you start it," Paulie said, walking off the track.

Brook ran on and held a green flag, ready to start the race. "Yohohoho! On your marks. Get set. One for the money. Two for the show. Three to get ready. Four to…I can't believe, GO!" Brook shouted, waving the flag.

Lucci drove off through the track past Brook, as everyone was getting excited, leaving a bunch of dust at the start. When the dust cleared, it was revealed that Iceberg in his car was still at the starting line.

"Uh, Iceberg-san, the flag means go. Remember the flag. Here we go. Go," Brook said, very confused.

"Uh, Iceberg, what are you doing, bro?" Franky asked.

"Oh dear, it seems I'm off to a poor start. Well, better late than never. Come on, Usopp. I might need your help," Iceberg said.

"Um, ok," Usopp said as he and Sekhmet jumped into his motorbike and drove down towards Iceberg's car who started to drive at a normal speed.

"You got your tow cable on your motorcycle?" Iceberg asked.

"Yeah, I always have it. Why?" Usopp asked.

"Oh, just in case," Iceberg said, smirking.

Meanwhile, on the dirt track, Lucci was approaching a turn where he tried to turn on it, but he didn't turn! Instead, he kept going forward and ended up rolling down a slope into some cacti.

"AH! Ow!"

"Oh man, that had to hurt!" Franky shouted.

"I'd hate to be in his position right now," Zoro said.

When Iceberg and Usopp got to the slope, Iceberg got out of his car and hollered down to Lucci, "Hey! Was that floating like a Cadillac? Or was it stinging like a Beemer? I'm confused!"

Usopp and Sekhmet laughed at Lucci's ordeal.

"You drive like you fix roads; Lousy! Have fun fishing, Usopp," Iceberg said as he got back into his car and drove back to town.

Usopp grabbed his tow cable and threw it down and hooked it into the back of Lucci's car perfectly. "You know, I'm starting to think he knew you were going to crash!" Usopp stated.

"Thank you, Usopp. Thank you," Lucci said sarcastically.

A while later, Lucci was using his car as a bulldozer which now had a shovel attached to the front.

"I can make a little turn on dirt. You think? No, and now I'm a day behind. I'm never going to get out of here," Lucci grumbled.

Franky, Kumadori, Jabra, Robin, Usopp and Sekhmet were standing nearby, watching him.

"Hey bro! Your car needs a paint job, and you need a tattoo!" Franky hollered.

"No thank you," Lucci said.

"Yoi-yoi! How about a taste of my organic teeeeeaaaaa," Kumadori offered.

"That devil juice?!" Jabra shouted.

"Pass," Lucci said.

"Watching him work is making me thirsty. Anybody else what something to drink?" Robin asked.

"Not me, Robin. I'm on one of those special diets. I'm a precisional instrument of speed and aero-manics," Sekhmet said.

"'You drive like you fix roads,'" Lucci said, mimicking Iceberg. "I'll show him. I'll show him!"

By nighttime, Lucci was repaving the road with Paulie watching him. Iceberg was about to close his clinic when he saw some tar had spilled out of the machine and landed on Lucci's car.

"Oh great! I hate it! Hate, hate, hate, hate it!" the race car driver shouted.

Iceberg smirked and said, "Music, sweet music." He entered the clinic.

Luffy was watching Lucci work as well. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea," the boy said as he entered the motel.

"Galley-La! A happy place! Ok, Bessie! You think that's funny?! Great! I'm talking to Bessie now! I'M TALKING TO BESSIE!" Lucci shouted.

* * *

**Well, you know what'll happen next in the story, that is if you've watched Cars**

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	6. Scaring the Goats

The next morning, Luffy woke up in his room to hear the sound of Sekhmet and Usopp laughing. Luffy walked out of the motel to see Sekhmet roller-skating on a newly paved street.

"Wow," Luffy gasped.

"Morning Luffy! Check out this fancy new road Rob Lucci just made!" Sekhmet hollered.

"Yeah, awesome!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes glowing in amazement.

Franky stood on the asphalt and converted his legs into tank wheels. "Yeah," he said.

"Franky, I haven't seen you use your tank legs in a long time," Robin said.

"I haven't seen a road like this in a long time," Franky said.

Robin got into Franky's lap and said, "Then lets drive around."

"Super nice and slow," Franky said.

"It's beautiful! It looks as if it were paved by angels!" Brook exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet the roads on the moon are not this smooth!" Usopp exclaimed as he rode his motorcycle around.

"Hey Sekhmet, you haven't used your roller skates in a long time, you know!"

"Yeah, it's because the road was always too bumpy!" Sekhmet stated. "Dad! Watch me skate a figure eight!"

"I'm watching, I'm watching," Jabra hollered back to his daughter.

Kaku smiled and did a little laugh.

At that point, Iceberg came out of the clinic.

"Ice Pops! Look at this! You should've tossed him into a cactus sooner!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Mwell, he's not finished yet. He still has a long way to go," Iceberg said.

Brook whipped out a unicycle and started to ride it around. "Laboon! Look! I can ride my unicycle! This is amazing!" the skeleton shouted.

"Granny! I can ride my bike without falling over now!" the little girl named Chimney exclaimed as she rode around on her bike.

"Nya!" the rabbit named Gonbe meowed from a basket attached to the front.

"That looks like fun! Usopp, I got dibs on the motorbike next!" Luffy shouted, as he ran onto the new road.

"Hey Brook, this new road makes your place look like a dump. Nagagaga," Kokoro laughed.

"Ah, that crazy devil woman!" Brook shouted angrily, until he saw his tire shop and compared it to the road. "Oh, but she's right!" the skeleton cried as Luffy sped by on the motorbike, cheering, "Woo-hoo! Yeah!"

Iceberg looked at the road and smiled, "Heh, that kid actually did a good job." Then Iceberg nobody was attached to Bessie and Lucci was nowhere in sight. "Well now, where the heck is he?" he wondered.

Meanwhile, at Willie's Butte, Lucci was driving around on the dirt track. Iceberg walked there and found Paulie standing on the ledge, looking at what Lucci was doing.

"Paulie, is he making another run for it?" Iceberg asked the cop.

"Nope, he ran out of asphalt, and asked if he could come out here. He's still trying to make that turn over there," Paulie explained, pointing at the turn where Lucci always screwed up on where Lucci went spinning.

"Oh great! Perfect turns on every track I ever raced on!" Lucci shouted angrily.

Iceberg watched Lucci as he kept trying to get the turn right. "Paulie, why don't you get yourself a cup of coffee at Robin and Nami's café? I'll keep an eye on him," Iceberg said.

"Well thanks Iceberg! I've been feeling like I need a cup of coffee," Paulie said happily as he walked away.

Lucci then tried the turn right again, this time, crashing into some desert plants and ended up with his car covered in sand and a tumbleweed on the roof. Lucci stuck his hand out of the window to pull it off and tried to dust some of the sand that got inside the car off of his uniform and seat.

Iceberg then walked up to him. "This isn't asphalt, son. This is dirt," Iceberg stated.

"Oh great," Lucci groaned. "What do you want? You here to gloat?"

"You don't have three-wheel brakes, so you got to pitch it hard, break it loose and then just drive it with the throttle. Give it too much, you'll be outta the dirt and into the tulips," Iceberg explained.

Lucci was surprised to hear advice like that come out of Iceberg's mouth. "So you're a judge, a doctor, and a racing expert?" he asked.

"I'll put it simple; if you going hard enough left, you'll find yourself turning right," Iceberg stated.

"Oh, right, that makes perfect sense. Turn right to go left. Yes! Thank you! Or should I say no thank you? Because in Opposite world, that probably means thank you!" Lucci sneered as he jumped back into his car and drove off, leaving Iceberg in the dust. "Crazy old man. What an idiot!" Lucci said to himself.

Iceberg sighed as he went back up the ledge.

Lucci watched him leave and said to himself, "Turn right to go left. Hmm." Lucci turned left and ended up driving down another slope and ending up crashing into cacti again. "Whoa, ooooowwww," he groaned as a tall cactus fell down the slope and landed on the car. "Oh come on!" he shouted.

Back in Galley-La, Lucci was pulling Bessie, with dirt and cactus all over his car and his uniform was dirty and his hair was mussed up.

"Turn right to go left. Guess what? I tried it. And you know what? This crazy thing happened. I went right!" he shouted to himself.

"You keep talking to yourself and people are going to think you're crazy," Kokoro said.

"Thanks for the tip," Lucci sneered.

"Huh? I wasn't talking to you," Kokoro said.

Luffy watched Lucci pave the road and glanced at Laboon, who was painting the window frames outside on the tire shop.

Usopp and Sekhmet were pulling a sign that said "Usopp's Towing and Salvage", which was leaning a little to the right. They pulled it until Usopp let out a loud fart.

"Oh lord," Usopp said, as he and Sekhmet released the rope pulling the sign. The sign leaned to the left.

"Hehehe," Usopp laughed.

"Usopp! Sekhmet!" Paulie shouted.

Usopp and Sekhmet stood there, saluting Paulie.

"I need you two to watch the prisoner tonight," the cop said.

"Okay. Wait, what if he tries to run again?" Usopp asked.

"Just let his car run out of gas and tow him back, but keep an eye on him," Paulie said.

"Yes sir!" Usopp and Sekhmet exclaimed as they whipped out telescopes and focused them on Lucci.

"Good grief," Paulie muttered as he walked away.

Lucci continued to fix the road as he ranted at himself, "While I'm stuck here paving this stinking road, Doflamingo's in Raftel schmoozing One Piece. My One Piece!"

Then, Lucci felt something move the back of his car up a little, followed by a hissing sound. "Whoa! Who's touching my car!" he shouted.

Brook and Laboon appeared in his window.

"You have a slow leak. Laboon, he's fixing it. You make such a nice new road. You come to my shop, I'll take a good care of you. Even though you not one of the Four Emperors. You buy four tires; I give you a full size spare absolutely free," Brook explained.

"Listen, I get all my tires for free," Lucci said smugly.

"Yohohoho! I like your style, eh? You drive a hard bargain. Ok. I'll make you a new deal. You buy one tire; I'll give you three, for free!"

Luffy watched at Brook tried to do business with Lucci and glanced over where Franky was spray-painting the picket-fence and looked where Chopper was using a hose to wash the dust off of Tom's statue.

"Then, I'll make you a new deal," Brook said.

"No, no, no. Deal me out. Pass. No thank you," Lucci said, getting annoyed.

"No, no, no. This is my final offer. You buy one tire; I'll give you seven snow tires for free! Done. You interested, you call me. You know where I am," Brook said as Laboon finished fixing Lucci's car's tires and the duo walked back to the tire shop.

Lucci sighed, and stepped out of his car to stretch, when suddenly, he and his car were greeted by a huge spray of water.

"Fuuuhhh. Ahhhh. Stop! Let me...Tuhh, puahh!" he shouted.

When the water stopped, Lucci saw it was Chopper in his human-esque form, holding a huge fire hose and Luffy was standing next him. Lucci took deep breaths as he turned away from them, trying to hide his rage.

"Oh, Chopper. You missed his back. Get it," Luffy commanded.

"NONONONO!" Lucci shouted, just when Chopper started spraying Lucci's back with water.

"Stop, stop! That's cold! Help! Please! Stop!" Lucci shouted.

When Chopper stopped spraying him, he and his car were perfectly clean, wet, but clean.

"Thanks Chopper," Luffy said.

"What was that for?" Lucci asked, a little annoyed.

"You want to stay at the Foosha Motel or what?" Luffy asked.

"Huh?" Lucci said, confused.

"And if you do, you gotta be clean. Cause even here in hillbilly hell we have standards," Luffy said, with a silly grin on his face.

Lucci still looked confused and said, "What I…? I don't get it."

"Nothing I just thought I'd say thank you for doing a great job. So I thought I'd let you stay with me…I mean, not with me! But there…Not with me there, but there in your own motel room. And I'd be in my room, and it's..." Luffy stammered.

"Wait, wait, you're being nice to me," Lucci said, smiling.

"I mean if you want to stay at the dirty impound, that's, that's fine. You know, I understand you criminal types," Luffy said.

"No, no, no. That's OK. Yeah, the Foosha Motel," Lucci said, observing the motel with giant traffic cones for the buildings which each had a small hotel room inside.

"It's newly refurbished," Luffy stated proudly.

"Haha. Yeah, it's like a clever little twist the motel's made out of caution cones, which, of course, cars usually try to avoid, now we're gonna stay in them. Haha. That's funny," Lucci said.

Luffy frowned and said, "Figure that all out on your own did you?" Luffy then walked back toward the motel. "Cone number one, if you want," he added.

Lucci did a sigh and watched Luffy leave until he noticed part of the back of his shirt was up a little, revealing a small black floral pattern tattoo on his lower back.

"Hey, do I spy a little tramp stamp back there," Lucci said, smirking.

Luffy turned around instantly and slammed his back into the side of the lobby building for the Foosha Village and accidently knocked over a stack of traffic cones in the process.

"Oh, you saw that? Shishishi, yeah, I'm just going. Gonna…yeah," Luffy stammered as he crab-walked backwards into the lobby building into his office.

Lucci smirked at the little scenario, until he heard Sekhmet say, "So Luffy has a tramp stamp?" which made the race car driver jump.

"That would explain why he always wore that shirt to the lake," Usopp added.

"…What are you talking about? There aren't any lakes here," Lucci said.

"I dunno. Hey, we know something we can do tonight, 'cause I'm in charge of watching you!" Usopp stated.

"No, Usopp, I got to finish this road, and I have to get out of here," Lucci said.

Usopp and Sekhmet looked at each other before walking away. Usopp then said, "Well, that's all right, Mr. I Can't Turn on Dirt. You probably couldn't handle it anyway."

Lucci, feeling offended, wouldn't let Usopp get away with saying that.

"Whoa, whoa, easy now, Usopp. You know who you're talking to? This is Rob Lucci. I can handle anything," he said proudly.

Later that night, Lucci was with Sekhmet and Usopp in a goat pasture.

"Usopp, Sekhmet, I'm not doing this!" Lucci hissed at the teens.

"Come on, you'll love it! Scaring the goats till they faint is fun! Okay, when I say go, we go," Usopp said, as he sat on his motorbike and Sekhmet sat in the sidecar. Lucci had walked alongside them the entire time.

"But don't let Ucy catch you," Sekhmet added quickly.

"Go!" Usopp softly shouted as he sped off into the pasture.

"Wait, who's Ucy? Usopp, Sekhmet!" Lucci whispered, worried about who Ucy was.

The race car driver followed the teens into the pasture. When he caught up to them, Usopp explained, "OK, here's what you do. You just sneak up in front of them, and then make a loud noise. And they do the rest. Watch this."

Usopp slowly and quietly drove his motorbike in front of a goat and revved the engine loudly. Within seconds, the goat woke up and fell to its side, having fainted and then farted really loudly. Usopp and Sekhmet laughed loudly.

"Hahahaha. I swear, goats are so dumb! I tell you what, Lucci; you don't get much better than this," Usopp stated.

"Yep, you're living the dream, Usopp," Lucci said sarcastically.

Lucci watched as Sekhmet leapt out of the sidecar and stalked up on a goat. She then jumped in front of it and did a very feline-like yowl at it. The goat fainted and farted, like expected. "Kyahahahaha! I don't care who you are, that's funny right there. Oh, you turn, Luc," She said.

"I don't even know how to scare goat," Lucci said.

"Baby," Sekhmet said in an annoying high-pitched voice.

"I'm not a baby," Lucci pouted.

"Bagawk!" Usopp clucked, waving his arms.

"Okay! I'll try something!" Lucci gave in.

Lucci slowly walked in front of a goat and looked at it as it slept peacefully. He glanced back at Usopp and Sekhmet, who both did the arm motion, "Go on."

Lucci took a deep breath before he roared at the top of his lungs, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Every single goat woke up in the pasture fainted, and farted very loudly. Lucci, Usopp, and Sekhmet looked at each other, silent, until all three of them started snickering before laughing out loud.

Then, there was a loud moo. The trio went silent and listened more.

"That's Ucy," Usopp said, before speeding off in the motorcycle, leaving Lucci and Sekhmet to fend for themselves.

Then, large bull with dark fur, long horns and a bulky body charged at them out of nowhere. "MOO!" it mooed angrily, glaring at Lucci and Sekhmet.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" Lucci and Sekhmet screamed, as they ran away from the bull.

They ran so fast, they managed to catch up to Usopp.

"Run, hahaha , run! He's going to get you! Hahahaha!" the long-nosed teen laughed.

Lucci ran faster as Ucy gained on them. Eventually, Lucci managed to jump into the sidecar. He breathed heavily until he heard Sekhmet cry, "What about me!"

Lucci turned around to see Ucy was only two yards away from Sekhmet. The race car driver reached his hand toward the girl.

"Sekhmet! Take my hand!" he shouted.

Sekhmet ran faster and grabbed Lucci's hand, where he pulled her into the sidecar and held her on his lap. Sekhmet cried loudly, out of fear.

"Don't worry, it's okay! Everything will be okay!" Lucci shouted, trying to soothe the girl.

Eventually, Usopp found a ramp and used it to get over the fence and got away from Ucy, who watched them leave.

"Waaaahhhh! Usopp, you're so mean!" Sekhmet cried. "You left me behind! I want my dad! Waaaahhhh!"

"I'm sorry! I panicked!" Usopp said. "And can we keep this a secret. I'm not even supposed to do this or take Sekhmet with me. Jabra will beat me with a belt if he found out!"

"You're telling us this now!" Sekhmet and Lucci snapped.

"Heh-heh," Usopp laughed nervously as he sweat dropped.

* * *

**Yeah, I changed a few things, such as adding that last little part after the bull incident. **

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	7. Back at Galley-La

On the way home, Lucci continued to talk to Usopp and Sekhmet.

As they walked back to Galley-La, Sekhmet said, "You know, I'm going to be a big sister soon."

"Oh yeah, I keep forgetting that Kaku is expecting. I can never tell because he always wears that jacket," Usopp said.

"Wait, Kaku is expecting? How is that possible?" Lucci asked.

"He's a bearer," Sekhmet stated. "Why do you think my dad, Jabra, was ticked off when you nearly drove your car into Kaku?"

"I thought they were good friends," Lucci admitted.

"Well, they're more than friends. In fact, they're married. They had me first, and then 16 years later, there's going to be a new kid in the town," Sekhmet explained.

"16 years later? How could Kaku have had you 16 years ago? He looks young," Lucci said.

Sekhmet laughed and said, "He does look young doesn't he. Some people assume he's 25 or something, but he's actually only a year younger than my dad, who's 37. Strange how someone looks so young when they're so old."

"Sekhmet, don't call your parents old," Usopp said.

"So, if you call Jabra dad, what do you refer Kaku as? Dad #2?" Lucci asked, curious.

"Promise you won't die of laughter," Sekhmet said.

"Um…I promise?" Lucci said, confused.

"I call him mum sometimes, but not when he's around. He hates it," Sekhmet said. "My dad doesn't like it when I call him mum either. I only refer him as mum when I'm around friends."

"Okay, hey Usopp where are your parents?" Lucci asked.

"Well, my dad left town after people stopped coming to it, and my mother…" Usopp said, getting a sad expression.

"Oh, I'm sorry I brought it up," Lucci said apologetically.

"Don't worry; I get that question all the time. I just hate it when I have to answer," Usopp said.

"It was the only way to keep Child Services from taking him away at the time," Sekhmet explained.

"So, how old were you when you lost your parents?" Lucci asked.

"Um…4, I think. Sekhmet was only 1 when that happened," Usopp stated.

"So, if your parents weren't around anymore, who took care of you?" Lucci asked. "Basically everyone around. Robin and Franky, who were 15 and 21 at the time, were like my older siblings. Kokoro was pretty nice to me too, and also Paulie and Iceberg," Usopp said with a smile. "Everyone in this town is like a big family. Even Luffy."

"Who is also a bearer," Sekhmet added.

"Luffy is a bearer too? Interesting," Lucci said.

At the Foosha Motel, Luffy was sitting at a desk, looking at some papers, when he heard voices. "Customers?" he said. He went outside to see Usopp, Sekhmet and Lucci coming up the road. Usopp and Sekhmet were sitting in the motorbike and Lucci was back to walking alongside them.

"Now, again, don't tell anyone of this," Usopp said.

"Yeah, you don't want to get disowned from this big family you have," Lucci said smartly.

"Hahaha," Sekhmet laughed.

"Cute, cute joke," Usopp said sarcastically.

"Hey, can we look for the ghost light tomorrow?" Sekhmet asked.

"Sure!" Usopp exclaimed.

"I can't wait," Lucci said sarcastically.

"Wow, you got to admit, that was fun!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Oh yeah…yeah," Lucci said.

"Well, we better get you locked up in the impound lot. Your car is already there," Usopp said.

"Actually, Luffy's letting me say at the motel," Lucci stated.

"Oh, getting cozy at the motel, are we?" Usopp said.

"Oh, come...No. No, are you kidding? Besides, he can't stand me. And I don't like him, to be honest," Lucci said.

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Usopp said.

Then, Sekhmet looked in a random direction and said, "Look, there's Luffy."

"Where?" Lucci asked.

Usopp and Sekhmet then burst out laughing. "You're in love with Luffy!" Sekhmet exclaimed.

"No, I'm not," Lucci said.

"Yes you are!" Usopp said.

"No way."

"Way."

"You're in love with Luffy! You're in love with Luffy!" Usopp and Sekhmet sang as they started to drive the motorcycle backwards.

"Wow, that's really mature, you two. Really grown up," Lucci groaned.

"You love him. You love him. You love him. You love him. You love him. You love him. You love him." Usopp and Sekhmet repeated.

"Alright, Ok," Lucci said. "Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?" Usopp and Sekhmet asked, confused.

"That driving backwards thing. It's freaking me out. You're going to wreck or something," Lucci explained. "How can you do that on a motorbike?"

"Oh, this isn't just an ordinary motorcycle. It's kind of a combination of a motorbike and a car. You can drive forwards and backwards on it," Usopp explained. "And as for wreaking? I can't wreck. I'm the world's greatest backwards driver. Just watch this, lover boy."

Usopp then revved the engine for his motorbike and started to drive very fast backwards. "Woo-hoo!" Usopp shouted as he drove backwards toward the motel.

"What are you-watch out!" Lucci shouted.

Usopp drove around each motel building perfectly, avoiding crashing into each building.

"Usopp! Sekhmet!" Lucci hollered.

"Woo! Hahaha!" Sekhmet laughed.

Luffy watched his friends from the window do their little trick. "Shishishi," he laughed.

Then, Usopp drove the bike out onto the dirt, and started to spin around in circles very fast.

"Hey! Take it easy, you two!" Lucci shouted.

"Whoooooooaaaaaa!" Usopp and Sekhmet screamed.

When they stopped, they drove backwards into a small acre of trees and eventually, Lucci saw the bike fly into the air backwards in front of the moon.

Lucci laughed, "They're nuts."

Then, Usopp and Sekhmet came driving back towards them as Usopp said, "Don't need to look where we're going." The bike turned around to face Lucci and stopped. "Just need to know where we've been," Usopp finished.

"Whoa, that was incredible. How do you do that?" Lucci had to know.

"Rearview mirrors," Usopp stated, pointing at the mirrors on the bike. "We'll put some on your car and I could teach you if you want," Usopp explained.

"Maybe I'll use it in my big race," Lucci said.

"What's so important about this big race of yours, anyway?" Sekhmet asked, curious.

"It's not just a race. We're talking about the Grand Line Cup," Lucci said. "I've been dreaming about it my whole life! I'll be the first rookie in history ever to win it. And when I do, we're talking big new sponsor, with private helicopters. No more medicated face ointment. No more acne scarred people-."

"What's wrong with people with acne scars?" Sekhmet asked.

Lucci looked at Sekhmet to see that the girl had a few acne scars along her hairline and near her ears. Why hadn't Lucci noticed that before?

"I'm not talking about you, I mean other people with acne scars. Not like you, I like you," Lucci said, before Sekhmet became offended.

"Ah, its okay, Luc. Hey, do you think maybe one day I can ride in one of them helicopters? Because I've always wanted to ride in one of them fancy helicopters," Sekhmet asked.

"Yeah, yeah, sure," Lucci said.

"You mean it?" Sekhmet said.

"Oh, yeah. Anything you say," Lucci said.

"I knew it, I knew we made a good choice," Sekhmet said as she nodded at Usopp who nodded back.

"In what?" Lucci asked, confused.

"Our best friend," Usopp and Sekhmet said simultaneously.

Lucci looked at the teens for a few seconds, surprised, until he smiled at them. The two friends smiled back. Then, Usopp revved the engine for the motorbike and started to drive backwards back to where he lived and Sekhmet walked to her home.

"See you tomorrow, buddy!" Usopp hollered.

"Lucci and Luffy sitting in a tree, K-I-S something-something-something-g!" Sekhmet sang.

Lucci did a small laugh and looked around at the motels, until he spotted #1. He was about to walk normal there until he decided to turn around and walk backwards. Luffy watched him as he did so. "#1…#1…ah, #1," Lucci said as he opened the door into the motel and saw the room. "Huh, this is nice?" he said.

"Hey Lucci," Luffy said, coming up behind Lucci, making Lucci jump, "AH!"making Luffy jump. "Huh!"

Lucci turned around to see Luffy. "Wohho, you scared me. You got to be careful," Lucci said, breathing heavily due to the sudden scare.

"I scared myself scaring you scaring me," Luffy said, laughing.

"Of course, I wasn't like 'scared' scared," Lucci added.

"No, of course not…I overheard you talking to Usopp and Sekhmet," Luffy said.

Lucci got a nervous expression on his face. Did Luffy hear Usopp and Sekhmet teasing him about him having a crush on Luffy? "When? Just now? What, what did, what did you hear?" Lucci stammered.

"Oh, just something about a helicopter ride," Luffy said.

"Oh, yeah, Sekhmet got a kick out of that one, didn't she?" Lucci said.

"Did you mean it?" Luffy asked.

"Pardon?" Lucci asked, confused.

"That you'll get Sekhmet and Usopp a ride," Luffy stated.

"Oh, who knows? I mean, first I got to get out of her and make the race," Lucci said.

Luffy was silent for a few moments before he said, "You know…Sekhmet and Usopp trust you."

Lucci got a surprised expression and said, "Yeah, ok."

"Did you mean that?" Luffy asked.

"What?" Lucci asked.

"Was it just a 'yeah, ok', or 'yeah…ok', or a 'yea-yeah, ok'?" Luffy asked. The boy was worried Lucci might let Usopp and Sekhmet down.

"Look, I'm exhausted, it's been kind of a long day," Lucci said.

"Yeah, ok. Good night," Luffy said, walking back to his office.

Lucci was about to shut the door to his motel room when he said, "Hey, thank you."

Luffy turned around and asked, "What did you just say?"

"You know, thanks for letting me stay here. It's nice to be out of the impound cell, and this is... It's great. Newly refurbished, right?" Lucci said.

"Yeah," Luffy said with a smile.

"Good night," Lucci said.

"Good night," Luffy replied as he headed back to his office.

Lucci shut the door to his room and went to bed.

* * *

**Well, I added another extra scene for this story, explaining a bit about Usopp and Sekhmet. And then we got back on script. **

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	8. A Jog with Luffy

The next morning, Lucci was lying in bed, tossing and turning, having a nightmare.

In the nightmare, he was at the Piston Cup race, racing Doflamingo and Dark King Rayleigh when Ucy ran onto the track out of nowhere. Rayleigh drove off the track and Ucy tossed Doflamingo's car off the track with his horns. Lucci drove off the track, allowing Ucy to cross the finish line. Ucy stood between two One Piece show girls and Lucci stood in a group of bleating goats that started to lick his face.

"NO!" Lucci shouted, shooting up awake. "I got to get out of here!"

Lucci ran out of the motel to Iceberg's clinic and barged in.

"Hey, have you seen Paul-whoa! Oh my gosh!" Lucci shouted.

"What are you doing?" Iceberg snapped.

"Get a good peek back there, city boy?" Paulie teased.

"I, a, a-just need my car's gas ration and my food ration from Paulie," Lucci explained, regretting barging into the clinic.

"Wait for him at Nami and Robin's café/gas station. Now get out of here," Iceberg ordered.

"I've been trying to get out of here for three days!" Lucci shouted as he stormed out of the clinic.

"Hope you enjoyed the show," Paulie hollered.

Lucci walked down the street and angrily kicked a can into a nearby garage, resulting in a loud crash of stuff from inside. Lucci cringed at the garage and entered it, hoping he didn't break anything. He saw it was very messy and was hoarding a lot of things.

"Whoa, Iceberg, time to clean out your garage, buddy. Come on," Lucci said laughing at the mess, when a something shiny caught his eye. He looked at the top of a stack of boxes to see a familiar looking trophy.

It had a plaque at the bottom that read, **_Iceberg "Blue" Hornet-Championship-1994_**.

"What? He has a Grand Line Cup?" Lucci said, confused. He then noticed two more Grand Line Cups behind another stack of boxes. On had the year 1993, and the other had 1992.

"Oh my Kami…three Grand Line Cups," Lucci muttered.

Then he noticed some old newspaper articles dating back to the 90s lying on the floor near the trophies, which showed a man of about 20 with long hair that reached, almost reaching his shoulders, with a white bandanna tied around his head; he wore a dark colored jacket with the number 51 on it, a dark colored tank-top, pants and black shoes. Lucci's eyes widened in surprise.

"Sign says to stay out," Iceberg's voice sneered.

Lucci jumped to his feet and looked at Iceberg.

"You have three Grand Line Cups, how could you have…" Lucci started to ramble when Iceberg interrupted him saying, "I knew you couldn't drive, I didn't know you couldn't read." Iceberg proceeded to push Lucci out of the garage.

"You're the Blue Hornet!" Lucci gasped, putting the pieces together.

"Go wait over at the café, like I told you," Iceberg said.

"Of course! I can't believe I didn't see it before! You're the Fabulous Blue Hornet! You still hold the record for the most wins in a single season! Oh, we got to talk. You got to show me your tricks! Please!" Lucci exclaimed.

"I already tried that," Iceberg said, going back into the garage.

"And you won the Championship three times! Look at those trophies!" Lucci stated.

"You look! All I see are a bunch of empty cups," Iceberg sneered as he shut the doors the garage.

Lucci looked at the door, a little annoyed, and ran to the café.

"Yoi-yoi! You know, Jaaaaabraaaaa, some yoga could lower your stress and make you less gruuuuumpyyyyy," Kumadori told Jabra.

"Go get a haircut, Kumadori," Jabra snarled.

Paulie was standing nearby, looking for Lucci when he saw the race car driver running toward the café. "There he is!" Paulie shouted.

Lucci screeched to a halt inside the outdoor café and asked, "Did you know Iceberg used to be a famous race car driver?"

Everyone stared at him for a few moments before bursting out laughing.

"Iceberg? Our Iceberg?" Paulie asked, smirking.

"No, no, no, no, it's true! He's a real racing legend! He's the Fabulous Blue Hornet!" Lucci exclaimed.

"Fabulous? I haven't seen Iceberg drive more than 20 miles an hour. I mean, have you ever seen him race?" Nami asked.

"No, but I wish I did. They say he was amazing! He won three Grand Line Cups!" Lucci stated.

Sekhmet, who was sitting nearby drinking some juice, spit out the juice and asked, "He did what with his cup?"

"I think the heat's starting to get to him," Paulie assumed.

"I'll say, look at how red he is. Nagagaga," Kokoro laughed.

"Are you sick, Luc?" Usopp asked.

"He does look a little peaked," Kaku said.

Then, Luffy showed up, grabbed a plateful of food and put it in front of Lucci.

"Hey, what are you doing? That's over his food ration," Paulie said.

"It's okay, Paulie. You trust me, right," Luffy said.

"I trust you, it's him I'm worried about," Paulie said.

"Hmm…" Luffy said, tilting his head a little to the right as he watched Lucci eat his breakfast. "I trust him," Luffy concluded with a smile.

Everyone gave the boy a funny look, except for Sekhmet and Usopp, who had silly grins on their faces.

"Come on, Lucci, let's go for a jog," Luffy said after Lucci finished eating.

"A jog?" Lucci said, confused.

"Yeah, a jog. Don't you big city race car drivers ever get out of those cars and go for a jog?" Luffy asked.

"Ah…no, no we don't," Lucci admitted.

Luffy smiled at Lucci and walked out of the café and started to walk to the side of the road where the courthouse and started to jog. Lucci started to follow him until he glanced at the opposite, which led out of the small town.

Paulie took a step forward, ready to go into action if Lucci tried to make a break for it.

"Hey Lucci! You coming or what?" Luffy asked, Lucci then ran jogged after the boy.

"And you thought he was going to run," Robin said, laughing a little.

"Hey, can you believe it, man? He actually thought Iceberg was a famous racecar! Hahaha... That's too much!" Franky laughed.

Iceberg watched from the window and sighed.

On the road, Lucci was jogging alongside Luffy. "Okay, you got me out here. Where are we going?" he asked.

"I don't know," Luffy admitted.

Lucci ran ahead of Luffy for a few inches, not sure what to say. Luffy then jogged ahead of Lucci, surprising the race car driver. Lucci then jogged ahead of Luffy, and Luffy suddenly started racing down the road.

"Whoa! Yes!" Lucci said, glad to race someone.

Lucci ran after Luffy, eager to catch up. The duo ran down the road. Luffy eventually saw a huge puddle and stomped in it, causing Lucci to get wet.

"Brrr," Lucci shivered from the cold water.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed. Luffy stomped into another puddle and Lucci dodged the cold water.

"Haha!" he laughed triumphantly, until he ended up with mud in his face. "Blech!" he shouted, spitting some of the mud that went in his mouth out.

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed.

The two continued to run down the road when Lucci accidently ran through a pile of leaves, which all collected onto his muddy face.

"SHISHISHISHISHI!" Luffy laughed loudly as he ran ahead of Lucci.

Lucci wiped the mud and leaves off his face and raced after Luffy. He eventually made it past the boy and the two ran down the road, taking a turn here and there when Luffy made it past Lucci again and ran ahead. Lucci was about to catch up until he saw a huge natural arch over the road. He observed it as he ran through it and saw Luffy run into a tunnel. He ran after the boy and was taken aback by the scenery he saw after he ran out of it. There was a huge waterfall and cliffs, and it was all really amazing since Lucci had never seen a landscape like it before. Lucci glanced at Luffy, who was running across a bridge.

Luffy was looking at the waterfall until he glanced at Lucci, who grinned at him, revealing to have some small leaves stuck to his teeth.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed as he ran faster.

"Heh, heh," Lucci laughed until his tongue felt the leaves on his teeth, where he proceeded to spit them out.

He ran faster and caught up to Luffy, where the boy had stopped in front of an old building inside a natural dome. It had an old weathered away sign that said, "Logue Well Motel".

"Wow! What is this place?" Lucci asked, curious.

"Logue Well," Luffy stated. "Used to be the most popular spot on the mother road."

Lucci observed the old building to see that it was falling apart in some parts. "This place?" Lucci asked.

"Yeah, imagine what it would've been like to stay here," Luffy sighed, as he walked inside.

Lucci walked after him. "You know, I don't get you. You're so young and as far as I know, you don't look like you could be related to anyone in this town," Lucci said.

"Well, it's pretty simple. I used to live with my grandpa and my brothers, Ace and Sabo in Raftel. Living life in the fast lane," Luffy stated.

"Oh you did, did you?" Lucci said, smirking. "Were you rich?"

"What?" Luffy asked, wondering why Lucci was asking that.

"Just…clues to the puzzle," Lucci said.

"…Yeah, that was my life, but it never…felt happy," Luffy said. "My brothers were great, but one day, Sabo left and never came back and nobody could find him, and my brother Ace…died in a car accident. I decided I couldn't live in Raftel anymore so I left, and I traveled and traveled, until I passed out from lack of supplies here. Iceberg found me and got me back in good health, Robin and Franky took me in, and Sekhmet and Usopp became my best friends."

"Yeah, I understand that you needed to get away after what happened to your brothers, but after a while, why didn't you go back?" Lucci asked.

Luffy took a deep breath and said, "I fell in love."

"Oh," Lucci said, a little disappointed.

"Yep," Luffy said with a grin.

"Who is it? That green-haired swordsman?" Lucci asked.

"No," Luffy said as he walked out of the old motel and looked over a cliff. "I fell in love with this," Luffy said, pointing off into the distance.

Lucci walked over and saw the view. He could see plateaus, ridges, and other rock formations.

"Wow, look at that," he said. Then he noticed the Interstate and saw multiple cars driving on it. "Look, they're driving right by and they don't even know what they're missing!" Lucci exclaimed.

"Well, it didn't use to be that way," Luffy stated.

"Really?" Lucci said.

"Yeah, 15 years ago, that Interstate down there didn't exist," Luffy explained.

"How do you mean?" Lucci asked, confused.

"Well, the road didn't cut through land like that Interstate. It moved with the land, you know? It rose, it fell, it curved," Luffy explained, "people didn't drive on it to make a great time. They drove on it to have a great time."

"Well, what happened?" Lucci asked.

"The town got bypassed just to save 10 minutes of driving," Luffy sighed.

Back at Galley-La, Lucci and Luffy stood at the entrance of the town, looking at it. "How great it would've been to see this place in its heyday!" Lucci exclaimed.

"I can't tell you how many times I've dreamed of that. Usopp and Sekhmet dream of it too, since Usopp was 4 and Sekhmet was 1 when the town was bypassed. Usopp only remembers a little of how it used to be and Sekhmet doesn't remember any of it. Sanji, Zoro, Nami and Chopper don't remember much of the old days either. And Chimney wasn't even there yet. The people that really remember it are Franky, Robin, Jabra, Kaku, Kumadori, Brook, Laboon, Kokoro, Paulie and Ice Pops. One of these days, we'll figure how to get it back on the map," Luffy stated.

"Yeah. Hey, listen, thanks for the drive. I had a great time. It's kinda nice to slow down every once in a while," Lucci said.

"You're welcome," Luffy said with a smile. The boy walked back to the Foosha Motel and entered his office. Lucci watched him, smiling.

* * *

**One of the romantic moments from Cars, and we start to see a little more LucciXLuffy now. You know what's going to happen next if you've seen the original Cars movie! **

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or review!**


	9. Helping the Town

Then, Usopp rode up to Lucci on his motorbike and Sekhmet grabbed Lucci's arm getting the race car driver's attention.

"Hey! If dad and mum ask, we were just out smashing mailboxes, okay!" she shouted as she and Usopp took off down the road. Lucci watched the two teenagers drive away into the café/gas station.

"What?" Lucci said, confused. He looked in the direction they just came from and saw dust clouds forming. He squinted at it and it didn't take long for him to see that in the cloud was a herd of goats! And it looked like the goats he and the teens had made faint the night before! Lucci jumped out of the goat's path and watched as they scattered across down.

"Oh man! The paint on the road is still wet!" Franky, who had been painting the yellow lines on the road, shouted as he ran into his paint shop. The goats started to head towards Tom's statue, where Chopper was watering the flowers.

The reindeer-boy glanced at the goats, then at the flowers, figuring out their target. Chopper got in front of the flowers, and whipped out a small orb. He ate it and within seconds grew into this giant monstrous reindeer, and roared at the goats. Several fell down, fainting from the scare, but several scattered into the different shops.

One of them went into Brook and Laboon's tire shop.

"No! Get out of the store!" Brook shouted as Laboon went after the goat. There was another goat eating some of the tires.

"No! Don't eat the radial!" Brook snapped. Then the skeleton pushed a stack of tires near the goat. "Here! Take the snow tires! Nobody bought them anyway!" he said.

"Usopp!" Paulie shouted as he chased after some of the goats.

"We weren't scaring the goats!" Usopp lied.

"Then where did we all of these damn goats come from!" Paulie shouted.

"Sekhmet! You didn't go with him, did you?!" Jabra questioned his daughter.

"No," Sekhmet lied, making it clear she wasn't being honest.

"Sekhmet! I can tell you're lying!" Jabra snapped.

Robin was calmly sitting at one of the café tables, petting a baby goat.

"How are you so calm during all this!" Usopp shouted, as he ran by her.

Lucci snickered at the chaos going on all around him until he noticed one of the goats started to run out of the town.

"Hey guys, there's one going this way!" Lucci hollered. When nobody stopped to get it, he decided to go after it himself. "I got it," he said.

He followed the goat over to Willie's butte. "Come here, little goat, come here," Lucci said, trying to coax it to him.

The goat stopped at one point and Lucci said, "That's a good goat." Before it started walking off again. "No, no, no, no. Come here. What are you doing? You're not supposed to go wandering off all-," he said until he saw Iceberg's car on the dirt track. "Alone," he finished himself.

Lucci slowly went over to the ledge and looked at the old car. The old car had racing tires on it.

"What are you doing with your car in those old racing tires?" Lucci wondered.

Iceberg was in his car, staring at the track. He sighed.

"Come on, Iceberg, drive," Lucci muttered.

Iceberg looked at the track before revving the engine in his car. Then, Iceberg took off really fast down the dirt track. Lucci watched in amazement, until he saw Iceberg driving to the part of the track where Lucci always screwed up on. Iceberg then made the car start going sideways, with the tires in the position they were in to turn right. Lucci watched as Iceberg made the turn perfectly without any trouble and he continued to drive to the finish line.

When Iceberg stopped, the man took a deep breath and smiled. Lucci then ran up to the car and said, "Wow, you're amazing!"

Iceberg, shocked to see Lucci had seen him, immediately drove out of Willie's Butte.

"Hey, what're you doing! Iceberg, wait!" Lucci shouted, as he ran after the car.

Iceberg made it back to town and parked his car in front of the clinic and entered the garage. Lucci went after, only to get briefly interrupted by Usopp and Sekhmet, who were herding the goats out of Galley-La. Lucci then continued to follow Iceberg and entered the garage.

"Iceberg, hold it! Seriously, your driving's incredible!" Lucci stated.

"Wonderful, now go away," Iceberg sneered.

"Hey, I mean it! You still got it," Lucci added.

"I'm asking you to leave," Iceberg said.

"Come on, I'm a race car driver, you're…a much older race car driver, but under the exterior, you and I are the same!" Lucci said.

"We are not the same! Understand? Now get out," Iceberg snapped.

"How can a guy like you quit at the top of your game?" Lucci asked.

Iceberg got a shocked expression and said, "You think I quit?" Iceberg clicked a light switch and a light went on, revealing a framed newspaper article. It showed a severely damaged car and a younger Iceberg on a stretcher.

"Right, you big wreck in '94," Lucci said.

"They quit on me. When I finally got well again, I went back expecting a big welcome. You know what they said? 'You're history'. Moved right on to the next rookie standing in line. There was a lot left in me. I never got chance to show them. I keep that, to remind me never to go back. I just never expected that that world would...would find me here," Iceberg explained.

"Hey, look iceberg. I'm not them," Lucci said.

"Oh, yeah?" Iceberg said.

"No, I'm not," Lucci insisted.

"When was the last time you cared about something other than yourself. You name me one time and I will take it all back," Iceberg said.

Lucci then went silent.

"Ah huh? I didn't think so. These are good folk around here, who care about one another. I don't want them depending on someone they can't count on," Iceberg said.

"Oh, like you? You've been here how long and your friends don't even know who you are? Who cares about only himself?" Lucci asked.

"Just finished that road and get out of here!" Iceberg snapped.

Lucci was forced out of the garage and Iceberg locked the doors to the garage. Lucci stood by himself, in the town, thinking to himself about what Iceberg just said.

Was there ever a time when Lucci cared about someone other than himself? To be honest, no, but Lucci would change that right away.

The next morning, Usopp woke up in his old house and stepped outside, ready to see what there was to do that day, until he noticed the road was paved in front of his home. Usopp saw that it was paved to the point where the two road work signs were, which weren't that far from his house. Usopp walked down the road and looked out into the distance. Iceberg walked out of his house and joined him.

"He's done. He must've finished while we were all asleep," Usopp said.

"Good riddance," Iceberg said before walking into the clinic.

Eventually, the rest of the residents in Galley-La joined Usopp.

"He's gone?" Robin said.

"Well, we wouldn't want him to miss that big race of his," Jabra said.

Luffy got a sad expression on his face, sad that Lucci had left. The boy walked into his office.

Paulie then sniffed.

"Aw, bro, are you crying?" Franky asked the cop.

"No! I'm happy! I don't have to watch him every second of the day anymore! I'm glad he's gone!" Paulie shouted, trying to sound happy.

Chopper sniffed, before he ran off crying, running behind the junkyard and causing the tall stack of tires to fall over again. Turns out, the reindeer-boy had grown to like Lucci.

Lucci walked up to Sekhmet and asked, "What's wrong with Chopper?"

"Oh, he's just sad because you left town to your big race to win the Grand Line Cup that you've always dreamed about your whole life, get that big old sponsor and that fancy helicopter you were talking about," Sekhmet answered, not realizing she was talking to Lucci. She looked at Lucci for a few moments before she widened her eyes and said, "Wait a minute!"

The other townsfolk laughed.

"I knew you wouldn't leave without saying goodbye!" Usopp exclaimed, patting Lucci on the shoulder.

"What are you doing here, Lucci? You're going to miss your race," Paulie said. "Don't worry, I'll give you a police escort and we'll make up the time." Paulie was about to go and get his police when Lucci said, "Thanks Paulie, but I can't go just yet."

"Why not?" Paulie asked.

"I don't know if my car's tires," Lucci said, and heard a gasp from Brook. "Can get me all the way to Raftel," Lucci finished.

"Pit stop?" Laboon asked.

"Does anyone know when Brook's tire shop opens?" Lucci asked.

"Yohoho! I can't believe it! Four new tires!" Brook exclaimed once Lucci and his race car were inside his tire shop.

"Thank you, Lucci-san! Thank you!" Brook said.

"Would you look at that," Robin said with a smile.

Luffy heard the commotion and went over to see what was going on and was surprised to see Lucci in the tire shop. The boy smiled and watched.

"Our first real customers in years! I am filled with tears of ecstasy, for this is the most glorious day of my life!" Brook exclaimed.

Iceberg heard the noise too and saw Lucci was still in town. He grumbled as he stomped off toward his clinic.

"All right, Brook. Give my car the best set of black walls you got," Lucci said.

"No, no, no, no! You don't know what you want. I know what you want. Black wall tires; they blend into the pavement. But this," Brook said as he pulled a rope, which opened a curtain over a shelf, revealing a set of white-wall tires. "White-wall tires! They say, 'Look at me! Here I am! Love me'," Brook said.

"All right, you're the expert," Lucci said.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed.

"Oh, and don't forget the spare," Lucci said.

"Wonderful. Laboon!" Brook said.

"Pit stop!" the younger man cheered.

Laboon grabbed his electric wrench and Brook had a checked flag in his hand. The skeleton waved the flag and within seconds, Laboon replaced the tires on Lucci's car very fast.

"Yohohoho, what did I tell you?" Brook said as Lucci observed his car.

"Wow, you were right. Better than one of the Four Emperors, huh?" Lucci asked.

"No," Brook said as he and Laboon gave Lucci frowns. Lucci sweat dropped.

Later, Lucci was at Kumadori's, tasting his organic tea. "Wow, this organic tea is great! Why haven't I heard about it before?" Lucci asked.

"Yoi-yoi! It's a conspiracyyyyy! The artificial juice companies got a grip on the government! They're feeding us a bunch of liiiiiiieeeeeees," Kumadori stated.

"Ok, I'll take some," Lucci said.

A while later, Lucci was in Jabra's surplus shop, trying on a pair of night vision goggles.

Then he went to Kokoro's Curio shop, where he got some bumper stickers for his car.

Then, he went to Franky's, where he got his car spray painted.

Then, Sekhmet helped him find something new to wear.

By sundown, Luffy was coming down the road near Franky's paint shop.

"Here he comes!" Usopp said.

"Places, everyone! Hurry! Act natural!" Lucci, who was out of sight, ordered.

The townsfolk stood in a line, hiding Lucci from Luffy's view. "Hi Luffy," everyone greeted the boy.

"All right, what's going on?" Luffy asked, already suspicious.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome the new Rob Lucci!" Usopp announced.

Everyone stepped away to allow Lucci to drive his car to the middle of the road. It was painted a yellow-gold and there was a black outline of a leopard and its spots pattern on the hood. Lucci stepped out of the car, revealing to be wearing a leopard print shirt, black slacks, black shoes, his hair was pulled back, and he had on a top hat.

"What do you think? Galley-La looks pretty good on me," Lucci said.

"I'll say! Rrrrr, wow. You're going to fit right in in Raftel," Luffy stated with a big grin on his face. "Wow, it looks like you helped everyone in town."

"Everyone except one," Lucci said, smirking. "Hey, is it getting dark out?"

"What? What did he say?" Kokoro asked.

"Let me say that again. Is it getting dark out?" Lucci asked a little louder.

"Now what was I supposed to do after that?" Kokoro asked, when Chopper punched the radio, which started to play music.

When the sun went down, all of the neon lights on all the buildings started to turn on.

"They fixed their neon," Luffy gasped, as he watched all the lights turn on. Then, everyone started to dance to the music on the road.

"Just like in its heyday, right?" Lucci asked.

"It's even better than I imagined," Luffy said. "Thank you."

As everyone continued to dance, Lucci asked, "Shall we dance?"

Then, Kokoro ran up to Lucci and grabbed his arm. "Why thank you, dearie. I'd love to!" she exclaimed as she dragged Lucci away.

"Monster Granny!" Luffy said.

"I remember when Tom first asked me to go on a date with him…" Kokoro said.

Sekhmet walked up to Luffy and asked, "Hi Luffy, can you dance with me?"

"Sure Sekhmet," Luffy said, smiling. The two were about to join the others, but Paulie stopped them. The traffic light changed to red and a herd of goats started to cross across the road.

Luffy looked at where Lucci, who was still with Kokoro, and he seemed to have the "Help me" expression, which made Luffy snicker.

"...and again and I said, 'No,' and he asked me again, and I said, 'No.' But, oh, he was a persistent little bugger. Finally I said, 'All right, one little drive'…" Kokoro went on and Lucci finally got away from her.

Lucci looked at the street, wondering where Luffy was until he felt someone grab the back of his collar. He glanced back to see Usopp riding on his motorbike and Sekhmet was in the sidecar and she had grabbed Lucci's collar. The duo took duo off the main street and to Luffy.

"Thanks guys," Luffy said.

"Good evening, you two," Usopp and Sekhmet said, with ridiculous grins on their faces.

While everyone was having fun, Kokoro stood next to Tom's statue. "Oh Tom, I wish you could see this," she said.

Luffy moved closer to Lucci and the duo smiled at each other.

"Is that what I think it is?" Nami asked.

"I don't know, Nami. I haven't found the chance to find out, but I am going to find out," Luffy said.

"Not that," Nami said, pointing at Luffy and Lucci, "That." Nami pointed down the road, where there were dozens of car lights.

"Customers?!" Luffy gasped.

"Customers, everybody! And a lot of them! You know what to do, just like we rehearsed!" Nami shouted.

Lucci took a step, to get a closer look at the lights, when this big spotlight went on him.

"It's the ghostlight!" Usopp and Sekhmet screamed.

Up above, a helicopter pilot said over a radio, saying, "We have found, Lucci, we have found Lucci!"

Then, before anyone knew it, tons of reporters flooded into Galley-La and started to surround Lucci and the other townsfolk.

"Lucci, over here!" one of the reporters shouted, trying to take a picture of him.

"Ah, wait, excuse me," Lucci said, trying to find his friends. But the reporters wouldn't budge and started asking him outrageous questions.

"Is it true you've been in rehab?"

"Did you have a nervous breakdown, Lucci?"

"I'm sorry, what?" Lucci asked, not hearing the questions since they came so fast.

"Lucci's car has whitewalls!" someone shouted.

"Lucci! Lucci!" Luffy shouted, trying to get the race car driver's attention.

"Was Rob Lucci your prisoner?" one of the reporters asked Usopp and Sekhmet.

"What, no! We're best friends," Usopp said.

"And we're not bragging or anything but we were in charge of hunting him down if he tried to escape," Sekhmet added.

"Don't tell them that!" Usopp shouted.

"Luffy! Luffy!" Lucci shouted.

"Lucci!" Kaya shouted as she made her way up to Lucci. "Will you still race for the Grand Line Cup?"

"Lucci!" Luffy hollered.

"Luffy!" Lucci shouted back.

"Come on, give us the growl!" one of the reporters shouted.

Then, Tilestone drove into the tow, with Lucci's trailer. "You're here! Thank the kami! You're alive!" Tilestone shouted.

"Tilestone?" Lucci asked, going up to the truck.

"You're here! I can't believe! You are a sight for sore eyes! I'm so sorry I lost you, boss! I'll make it up to you!" Tilestone shouted.

"Tilestone, I, I can't believe you're here," Lucci said.

Then, Harv's voice came from inside the trailer, "Is the world's fastest racing machine?"

"Is that Harv?" Lucci asked.

"Yeah, he's in the back," Tilestone said.

As Lucci walked over to the door to his trailer, Tilestone helped make the crowd move so he could.

"Get back you blood-thirsty parasites!" Tilestone shouted as he did so.

"Harv! Harv!" Lucci shouted as he opened his trailer door. When he saw nobody was inside, he said, "Harv?"

"Kid, I'm over here," Harv's voice said from the phone.

"How're you doing, buddy?" Lucci asked.

"My star client disappears off the face of the earth! How do you think I'm doing?" Harv asked, sounding angry.

"Harv, I can explain," Lucci said, sounding worried.

"I'm doing great!" Harv shouted happily. "You're everywhere, baby! Radio, TV, the papers! You can't buy this kind of publicity! What do you need me for? That's just a figure of speech, by the way. You signed a contract. Where are you? I can't even find you on Google Maps."

"I'm in this little town called Galley-La. You know Route 66? It's still here!" Lucci stated.

"Yeah, that's great, kid. Playtime is over, pal. While the world's been trying to find you, One Piece has had no one to woo. Who are they going to woo?" Harv asked Lucci.

"Doflamingo," Lucci snarled.

"Bingo. In fact check out the plasma right now!" Harv said.

Lucci turned on the TV to see some reporters were interviewing Doflamingo. Lucci could see the Sqaure sisters near Doffy, dressed like they were his fans instead of Lucci's.

"Give us the bird!" one of the reporters demanded.

"You want the bird? You want the bird!" Doflamingo said before he did the screech of a bird, making the reporters excited.

"Hey, that's my bit," Lucci said.

"You've gotta get to Raftel, pronto! Just get out of Grubby-Lo now, or One Piece is history, you hear me?" Harv said as Lucci saw Luffy was watching from the doorway.

"Just give me a second here, Harv," Lucci said as he stepped out of the trailer.

"No, no, no, wait. Where are going? Get in the trailer, baby. Kid! You want, you want a bigger trailer?" Harv started to say as Lucci went up to Luffy.

"Luffy, I…I…I want you to…look, I wish…" Lucci stammered, not sure what to say.

"Thank you. Thanks for everything," Luffy said with a small smile.

"It was just a road," Lucci said, also with a small smile.

"No, it was much more than that," Luffy said.

Then Tilestone ran up to Lucci and exclaimed, "Hey, kid! We got to go. Harv's going crazy! He's going have me fired if I don't get you in the truck right now!"

"Tilestone, just…hold it for-," Lucci started to say when Luffy said, "You should go."

"I know but…" Lucci said when Luffy said.

"Good luck in Raftel. I hope you find what you're looking for." Luffy then walked away sadly.

"Luffy!" Lucci shouted, trying to go after him when he got interrupted by reporters.

"Show us the growl, Lucci! The growl!"

"Where's the old Lucci!"

"Lucci, come on!"

Lucci stepped back and stepped into his trailer and found his car was already being pushed inside by Tilestone.

"Come on, get in the trailer. That's it. That's right kid, let's go! You're a big shining star. You're a superstar. You don't belong there, anyway," Harv said as the car door shut.

Lucci got one last look at his friends as it shut. The other reporters, which were interviewing the residents, didn't notice Lucci was leaving until another reporter said, "Hey, guys! Lucci's leaving in the truck!"

The reporters then ran to their cars and drove after Lucci's trailer, leaving the people alone. As everyone was leaving, Kaya noticed Iceberg watching from behind his clinic.

Kaya walked up to him and asked, "Hey, are you Iceberg?" she asked.

"Yeah," Iceberg said.

"Thanks for the call," she said before she got into her truck and drove away. Iceberg then looked another direction, to see Luffy was watching.

"You called them?" he asked.

"It's best for everyone, Luffy," Iceberg said.

"Best for everyone? Or best for you?" Luffy asked angrily as he stomped away.

The residents stood in the street and watched as the truck that had their new friend drove away. Iceberg eventually joined them.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to him," Sekhmet said sorrowfully.

Luffy took one last look at the departing truck before entering the Foosha Motel Lobby and turned off the neon.

Everyone, looking very sad walked off the street and entered their businesses, also turning off the neon in the process.

Iceberg was alone on the street and the only light left was the blinking yellow light of the traffic light.

* * *

**We know what the next chapter will revolve around if you've seen the cars movie. **

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Disney Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	10. The Big Race

The next morning was the big race at Raftel. A lot of people were filling the seats that surrounded the race track. Absalom and Bartolomeo were in their booth, ready to commentate the race.

"Hello, race fans, and welcome to what has become, quite simply, the biggest event in the history of racing. A three way battle for the Grand Line Cup," Absalom announced.

"Absa, There's a crowd of nearly 200,000 cars here at the Los Angeles International Speedway. Tickets to this race are hotter than a black leather seat on a hot summer day," Bartolomeo stated.

"The Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, Don Quixote Doflamingo, and Rob Lucci in a 200 laps, winner-takes-all, tiebreaker race," Absalom stated.

"You know I got a lot of miles on my car, but let me tell you something, Absa. I never thought I'd see anything like this! This is exciting!" Barto added.

"In fact the country has almost shut down, to watch what many experts call 'the race of the century'," Absalom stated.

As Rayleigh was waiting for his car to be ready for the race, when Hatchan walked up to him and said, "Hey, Rayleigh, good luck on your last race. You've sure been an inspiration for me."

"Thanks Hatchan, appreciate it," Rayleigh replied as the other race car driver walked away.

"Hey, be careful out there, okay," Shakky said.

"Yes, Shakky," Rayleigh said.

Meanwhile, Doflamingo was being interviewed by reporters and Mozu and Kiwi were nearby.

"He's so hot," Mozu said.

"I know!" Kiwi agreed.

"Want to know how a flamingo sounds? I'll demonstrate," Doflamingo said before his did his bird squawk, getting the press and the Square Sisters excited.

At the entrance to where all the race drivers were, Bentham was about to enter when a security guard stopped him.

"Hey you, no admittance without a garage pass," the guard said.

"Oh, that's okay! Lucci-san knows me!" Bentham stated as a tall man walked up to the entrance.

"Wonderful day for a race, eh?" he boomed.

"Absolutely, Mr. Newgate," the guard said.

Bentham got an excited expression.

"And a good day to you, too," Mr. Newgate said, then he saw Bentham's nametag and finished with, "Bentham."

"Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate knows my name! You got to let me in now!" Bentham exclaimed.

"Sorry pal," the guard said.

Lucci was sitting in his trailer in his racing uniform. He took a deep breath and muttered, "OK, here we go. Focus. Speed. I am speed."

He envisioned his race car going by the other race cars like before. "Victory, one winner, two losers. Speed. Speed. Speed. Speed..." Lucci said when he started to envision his friends from Galley-La in his mind.

The thing that snapped him out of it was Tilestone banging on the door and shouted, "Hey, Lucci! You ready?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'm… I'm ready," Lucci stammered as he opened the door to his trailer to be greeted by the flashes of dozens of cameras. He walked over to where his pit was set up, where Tilestone and someone else were ready to work.

"Tilestone, thanks for being my pit crew today," Lucci said.

"It's not just me! I got this other guy named Sabo! He knew a few things about cars, so I got him to help!" Tilestone stated.

Lucci looked at the other guy to see he had curly blonde hair, a scar around his left eye, and was wearing a dark blue jacket over a black shirt, cyan shorts, and black boots. He nodded at Lucci.

"And as for me helping, don't worry about it, Lucci! It's the least I could do. After all, 'Gas Can' is my middle name!" Tilestone exclaimed.

"It is?" Lucci asked.

"Eeehhh…not really," Tilestone said.

Then, the race began and Lucci got in his race car which was repainted to look like how is originally looked, much to Lucci's dismay, and he drove onto the track, following behind Doflamingo and Rayleigh.

"And there he is, Rob Lucci! Missing all week and he turns up in the middle of nowhere! In a little town called Galley-La," Absalom stated.

"With whitewall tires on his race car of all things," Bartolomeo added.

Lucci tried to focus on driving when he heard Doflamingo doing his squawks, which made Lucci's ears hurt a little.

"Fufufu! Hey, where you been, Lucci? I've been kind of lonely. Nobody to hang out with. I mean, except the One Piece folks. Oh and the twins. Of course. You know the twins the one that used to be your fans, but now they're my fans. Anyway, listen to what the twins think..." Doflamingo started to ramble as Lucci started to daydream about his job with Luffy and the moment where he looked at Luffy when the boy was crossing the bridge.

The thing that pulled him back into reality was when the green starting flag was waved.

"Ah! Crap!" Lucci muttered as he noticed he was falling behind.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity boys! Let's go racing!" Bartolomeo shouted.

From the booth where the workers of One Piece were watching, Roger and Shakky were watching Rayleigh.

"Come on, you can do it!" Shakky shouted.

"Come on, Rayleigh, make us proud!" Roger hollered.

One-fourth through the race, Lucci was still behind Rayleigh and Doflamingo.

"50 laps down and Dark King is still holding a slim lead," Absalom stated.

Lucci then tried to get by Doflamingo and catch up to Rayleigh.

"Lucci's got a run on him! He's looking to the inside!" Bartolomeo stated.

But Doflamingo drove into Lucci's path, making Lucci brake to prevent from crashing into the other racer.

"OH! Doffy slammed the door on him!" Barto exclaimed.

"Doflamingo's not making it easy on him today," Absa said.

"Oh, man, he lost so much momentum, and now he's going to have to chase him back down!" Barto added.

As Lucci tried to catch up to him, the memory of him racing Luffy on their jog came into his mind for a brief moment and he came back to reality, about to crash into the wall. Lucci made a quick turn and spun into the infield.

"Oh! Lucci spins out into the infield!" Absalom exclaimed.

"Oh!" Mozu and Kiwi gasped.

"Fufufu! It's just me and the old man, guys. Lucci just doesn't have it today," Doflamingo told his pit crew over the radio, which resulted in his team high-fiving each other, sure they were going to win the race.

"Hey Lucci! Are you alright?!" Tilestone asked over the radio.

"I don't know, Tilestone. I…I…I don't think I…" Lucci said as he drove back onto the track, sure he was ready to give up, when he heard a familiar voice say, "I didn't come all this way just to see you quit."

"Iceberg?" Lucci said as he glanced over where his pit to see Iceberg in the crew chief seat, wearing his old Blue Hornet jacket, Paulie, Jabra, Kumadori, Robin, Franky, Brook, Laboon, Sekhmet and Usopp cheering him on.

"Guys, you're here! I can't believe this!" Lucci exclaimed happily.

"I knew you needed a crew chief, but I didn't know it was this bad," Iceberg said.

"I thought you said you'd never come back," Lucci said.

"Well, I didn't really have a choice. Sekhmet didn't get to say goodbye," Iceberg said.

"Goodbye!" Sekhmet shouted over the radio before she said, "Okay, I'm good."

Lucci laughed as he drove to the pit and stopped.

"All right, if you can drive as good as you fix a road, then you can win this race with your eyes shut. Now, get back out there!" Iceberg told Lucci before the race car driver drove off.

"Hot snot, we are back in business! Laboon! Brook! You're going up against professional pit crews boys; you're going have to be fast," Iceberg told the tire shop workers.

"They will not know what hit them!" Brook exclaimed.

Then Iceberg said over the radio, "Kid, you can beat these guys. Find the groove that works for you and get that lap back!"

Lucci grinned and sped up and went around the track.

Meanwhile, the One Piece and Doflamingo's pit crews started to notice who Rob Lucci's crew was.

"Is that?" Crocus from the One Piece team asked.

"Oh wow…that's him," Buffalo said.

One of the camera men also noticed Iceberg as well. "Wait, is that-? That's the Blue Hornet! Absalom, Bartolomeo, the Blue Hornet's back!" the TV crew member stated.

"Bartolomeo, it looks like Lucci got himself a pit crew and look who he has for a crew chief," Absalom said as the cameras focused on Iceberg.

"Wow! That's the Blue Hornet!" Hatchan exclaimed.

"And he's Lucci-san's crew chief!" Bentham added.

"Wow, this is history in the making. Nobody's seen the Blue Hornet in over 20 years!" Absalom stated.

In Galley-La, Luffy, Kaku, Nami, Zoro, Sanji, Kokoro, Chopper, Chimney, and Gonbe were watched the race, plus a few goats, were watched the race on an old color TV in the café.

"Hey Iceberg! Come look at this fella on the radio! He looks just like you!" Kokoro hollered.

Lucci passed Doflamingo and Rayleigh on the inside and drove ahead of them.

"Lucci passes them on the inside!" Absalom exclaimed.

"Yeah, but he's still nearly a lap fail," Bartolomeo said.

"Can he catch up with them, with only 60 laps to go?" Absalom asked.

"You're doing great kid, just keep your head on," Iceberg said.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Laboon shouted.

"Hey, shrimpie, where did Lucci find you, huh? Those round things are called tires, and they go under the car!" Bellamy taunted Laboon.

"Hey!" Laboon shouted, offended and about to go after Bellamy when Brook stopped him.

"No, no, no! You will have you chance, Laboon, you will have your chance!" Brook told the younger man.

As Lucci started to try to pass Doflamingo, the other racer muttered, "Oh, kid's just trying to be a hero, huh? Well, what do you think of this?" Doflamingo bumped his car on the front of Lucci's, causing it to spin around. "Yeah, that's it kid," Doflamingo said, sure he screwed up Lucci's chances of winning.

Then, before he knew it, Lucci drove his race car past him, giving him the smuggest of all smug looks.

"WHAT!" Doflamingo shouted.

"Yeah!" Sekhmet cheered.

"Get it done, Lucci," Usopp shouted.

Lucci smirked at Doflamingo before turning his car around and drover properly.

"We taught him that," Usopp told Doflamingo's crew.

"RAWR!" Sekhmet growled, jumping near Dellinger, making him jump.

"Stupid brat!" Dellinger hissed, grabbing her braid and about to pull it, when Jabra ran up to him and growled like a dog in his face.

"If I were you, I'd let go of her," he snarled. Dellinger released Sekhmet's hair, walked back to his crew, and fell to the ground, passing out from fear.

"What a move by Lucci! He's caught up to the leaders!" Absalom exclaimed as Lucci drove behind Rayleigh.

"Oh, yeah. This is what it's all about. A three-way battle for the lead, with ten to go," Bartolomeo added.

"Hahaha! Look at that boy out there!" Roger exclaimed, referring to Lucci.

Doflamingo tried to around Lucci, but the racer kept blocking him and at one point, Doffy got alongside him and tried to ram into him but Lucci got out of the way just in time, causing Doffy to hit the wall. Doflamingo then rammed into Lucci, causing one of the rookie's tires to go flat.

"Iceberg! I'm flat! I'm flat!" Lucci exclaimed.

"Can you get back to the pits?" Iceberg asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Lucci said as the flag person waved a yellow flag.

"Hey, got a yellow! Bring it in! don't tear yourself up, kid," Iceberg said.

Lucci then made his way to the pits.

"We gotta get him back out there fast or we're gonna be a lap down, and we'll never win this race!" Tilestone exclaimed.

"Laboon! It's time," Iceberg told the tire shop worker, who got a serious expression.

As Lucci drove to his pit, Laboon got the electric wrench ready.

"Hey tiny! You going to clean his windshield!" Bellamy taunted.

When Lucci stopped at his pit, Laboon tossed the new tires into the air and proceeded to replace all of Lucci's tires as the new ones fell to the ground within seconds. Lucci drove off and everyone except for Bellamy in Doflamingo's crew's jaw dropped.

"That was the fastest pit stop I've ever seen!" Absalom exclaimed.

"It was a great stop, but he's still gotta beat that pace car out!" Bartolomeo added.

"It's going to be close!" Absa said as Lucci drove in front of the yellow pace car.

Everyone in the stands cheered loudly.

"Yeah, he's back in the race!" Barto exclaimed. Laboon blew on the electric wrench, and glanced at Bellamy.

"Pit stop," he said. Bellamy's jaw dropped.

"Laboon, you did it!" Brook shouted.

"Way to go, Laboon!" Usopp exclaimed.

"That was super!" Franky added.

* * *

**Well, we got to the good part of the race! And there is going to be a bad part in the next chapter. If you've seen the first Cars movie, you probably know what'll happen. **

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	11. Disaster Strikes

"This is it! We're heading into the final lap and Lucci is right behind the leaders. What a comeback!" Absalom exclaimed.

"A 199 laps and it all comes down to this!?" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

"This is it, kiddo. You've got four turns left. One at a time. Drive it in deep and hope it sticks. Go!" Iceberg told Lucci.

Lucci tried to go past Doflamingo and the other racer muttered, "Oh we'll see about that." Doflamingo muttered as he bumped Lucci, causing Lucci to bump into Rayleigh and the Dark King and Doffy lost control of their cars for a moment. Lucci slid into the infield.

"Doflamingo and the Dark king are loose!" Absalom exclaimed.

"I think Lucci is out of the race!" Bartolomeo stated, thinking Lucci wouldn't be able to make it through the infield.

Lucci then remembered, "Turn right to go left." He used Iceberg's old method to drive through dirt, and when Iceberg saw what he was doing, he smiled. Lucci drove through the dirt with ease and got back onto the track.

"Lucci saved it!" Bartolomeo exclaimed.

"He's back on the track!" Absalom stated.

"Float like a Cadillac," Iceberg started.

"Sting like a Beemer!" Lucci finished.

The fans cheered louder by the second. Lucci started to approach the finish line.

"Rob Lucci is going to win the Grand Line Cup!" Barto exclaimed.

"Come on! You got it! You got it, Lucci!" Luffy shouted.

As Doflamingo tried to go past Rayleigh, but the veteran kept blocking him.

"I'm not coming behind you again, old man!" Doflamingo shouted, ramming into the back of his car, causing the Dark King's car to fly into the infield, flip over several times, until it stopped, revealing to be severely damaged.

"Oh no," Shakky gasped.

Roger had a mortified expression are he witnessed what happened. Iceberg was shocked as well.

Lucci heard the crowd go silent until he looked up at the big screen to see Rayleigh's car was wrecked. He remembered the image of Iceberg's wrecked race car from the old newspaper article and realized the two images looked very similar. Lucci then stomped on the breaks and stopped just a few inches close to the finish line.

Doflamingo then sped past him, cheering, "Yeah! Wooo! I won, baby! Yeah! Oh, yeah!" as he drove into the infield and started doing donuts.

"What's he up to, Iceberg?" Robin asked.

Iceberg got a curious expression, wondering what Lucci was doing.

Lucci drove his car backwards until he was behind where Rayleigh was stuck.

"What are you doing, kid?" Silvers asked the younger man.

"I think the Dark King should finish his last race," Lucci said as he used his car to gently push Rayleigh's race car out of the infield and back onto the track.

"You just gave up the Grand Line cup, you know that?" Rayleigh said.

"This grumpy old race car driver told me something. It's just an empty cup," Lucci said. Iceberg smirked.

"Bartolomeo, is pushing on the last la legal?" Absalom asked.

"He's not really pushing him, Absa. He's just giving him a little bump draft," Barto said.

"Woo! Woo-hoo!" Doffy continued to cheer until he stopped and notice everyone was focused on something else. "What? What's going on?" he asked.

"That's what I call racing," Hatchan said as Bentham cried tears of joy.

"Hahaha," Roger laughed, happy about what he was seeing as Shakky smiled.

Lucci pushed Rayleigh's car across the finish line, resulting in thunderous cheers from the audience.

"Bravo my friend!" Brook cheered.

"Way to go, Luc!" Usopp exclaimed.

"Lucci-bro is super!" Franky shouted.

"Yoi-yoi! There's a loooooot of looooooove, you know, Jabra?" Kumadori said.

"…Shut up, Kumadori," Jabra growled.

"That's my boy," Kokoro said.

Luffy smiled at Lucci's good deed.

Meanwhile, Doflamingo ran onstage to claim the Grand Line Cup.

"Come on, baby, bring it out! Bring out the Grand Line Cup!" he shouted. Someone offstage threw the trophy at him. "Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talking about! Hey, how come I'm the only one celebrating is me, huh? Where are the girls? Bring on the confetti!" Doffy asked, just when someone shot the confetti at him very hard. "Ow! Ow! Easy with the confetti. What's going on? Come on, snap some pictures. I got to go sign my deal with One Piece!" Doflamingo said, still celebrating.

The crowd of people around the stage then started booing at him. Then, they started to throw garbage and his merchandise at him.

"What's wrong with everybody? Where's the happiness?" Doflamingo shouted as he ran off the stage to get away from the hateful crowd.

At the place where all the sponsors and race car drivers were, Lucci helped get Rayleigh out of his car. Shakky ran up to Rayleigh to be sure he was okay and said to Lucci, "Thanks Lucci."

"You're welcome," Lucci said with a smile.

Lucci walked over to the Risky Medicated Face Ointment tent to see his friends were all already there.

"You made us proud, kid," the short Risky brother stated.

"Congrats on the loss, Lucci!" Tilestone exclaimed.

Iceberg walked up to Lucci and said, "You got a lot of stuff, kid."

Then, Roger walked up to Lucci and asked, "Hey Lucci. How about you come over here and talk to me a minute?"

Lucci walked over to him.

"Lucci, that was some real racing. How would you like to be the new face of One Piece?" Roger asked.

Lucci glanced at the One Piece sponsor's tent.

"But I didn't win," Lucci said.

"Lucci, there's a whole lot more to racing than just winning," Roger stated.

Lucci glanced over to his friends who were talking to the Risky Brothers. If Lucci was how he used to be, he would've said yes, but over the last few days, he's changed a bit.

"Thank you, Mr. Gol, but these Risky guys gave me my big break. I think I'm going to stick with them," Lucci said.

"Well, I sure can respect that. Still, you know; if there's ever anything I can do for you, just let me know," Roger said.

"I appreciate that, thank you," Lucci said when he noticed Sekhmet and Usopp were checking out the One Piece helicopter. "Actually, there is one thing," the race car driver said.

A few days later, Sekhmet and Usopp were inside a helicopter, flying over Galley-La in it.

"Whoa! Hoo! Aaaa! Hey look at me! I'm flying!" Sekhmet screamed down at the town.

"The wish was only meant for you! Why am I up here?" Usopp asked.

"I think Lucci got the wrong idea, but it's fun right?!" Sekhmet exclaimed. "Whoa! Hoo! I'm happier than a tornado in a trailer park!"

In Galley-La, Brook and Laboon were observing the displays for their tires.

"I think it's about time we should redecorate," Brook concluded when he heard someone at the door.

"Oi," a man with red hair and three thing scars over his left eye said as he entered the tire shop accompanied by a tall man with short gray hair and an X-shaped scar over his left temple and a man with a large round body shape wearing goggles over his eyes.

Brook and Laboon's jaws dropped when they saw the red-haired man.

"Hi, Rob Lucci told me this was the world's best place to get tires. How about getting me four sets of tires?" the man said.

"Laboon! Red-haired Shanks, one of the Four Emperors, is in my store!" Brook gasped. "A real member of the Four Emperors! Punch me in the face, Laboon. I need to know I'm not dreaming! This is the most glorious day of my life!" Brook then fell to the ground, passing out from excitement.

"Wow, I hope your friend recovers. I was told that you were fantastic," Shanks said to Laboon.

Laboon then fell the ground, passing out.

Luffy was at the Logue Motel, standing in front of it when he saw out of the corner of his eye Lucci running up the road wearing his Galley-La clothes.

"Just passing through?" Luffy asked.

"Actually, I thought I'd come and stay a while. I heard this place is back on the map," Lucci stated.

"It is?" Luffy asked, getting excited.

"Yeah, there's this rumor going around that some hotshot Grand Line race car driver is setting up his big racing headquarters here," Lucci stated.

"Really? Well, there goes the town," Luffy said.

"You know, I really missed you, Luffy," Lucci said.

"Well, I create feelings in other they themselves don't quite understand and…blah, blah, blah, blah," Luffy said as he and Lucci leaned towards each other.

Then, the One Piece helicopter went up to the ledge and Sekhmet shouted out the door, "Lucci and Luffy, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S…I-N-G!"

"Great timing, Sekhmet!" Lucci hollered.

"Hahaha!" Sekhmet and Usopp laughed as the helicopter flew away.

"They're my best friends. What are you going to do?" Lucci said.

"So, Lucci, last one at Robin and Nami's café buys?" Luffy challenged.

"I don't know. Why don't we just go for a drive?" Lucci asked.

"Hmm…" Luffy said as he tilted his head to one side. Then he straightened his neck and had a big grin on his face. "NAH!" he exclaimed before he ran down the road very fast.

"Yeah!" Lucci agreed running after him.

"Yeee-hooo!" Sekhmet whooped from inside the helicopter.

* * *

**Well, the final chapter is going to be the epilogue! I hope you enjoyed this little parody!**

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Follow, Favorite, and/or Review!**


	12. Epilogue

So a week later, Galley-La was officially back on the map and people driving on the Interstate stopped at the small town for rest and relaxation.

Eventually, Blackbeard and his gang, the group that caused Lucci to get lost and end up in Galley-La in the first place, drove through Route 66, waking Paulie who was asleep by the sign and resulting in him going after them and locking them up in the impound.

One of the old buildings was also rebuilt to be a racing museum.

"Okay everybody, please keep together now," Usopp said. "We are now entering Iceberg 'Blue' Hornet wing of the museum."

"Wow, that many wins in a single season!" Hatchan exclaimed.

"He's the real deal, Hatchan. The Blue Hornet was my inspiration" Dar King Rayleigh stated.

"Excuse me, is Iceberg here today?" Shakky asked.

"Sorry, Shakky, but I think Iceberg went out for a drive or something," Usopp said.

At Willie's Butte, Iceberg and Lucci were racing in their cars.

"Well, you sure aren't a dirt racer," Iceberg said.

"Not today, old man! I know all your tricks!" Lucci stated.

"Yaahhh!" Iceberg shouted as he made a sudden turn and drove down a slope.

Lucci drove over to the slope, jumped out of his car and looked over the edge, shouting, "Iceberg! Iceberg!"

Within seconds, Iceberg drove up the slope like it was a ramp, flying over Lucci and his car, and landed perfectly back on the track.

"Not all my tricks, Rookie!" the old race car driver shouted.

Meanwhile, the Blackbeard gang were being forced to use their tricked out cars to pull Bessie and pave the road with new asphalt so it would be like the main road. At one point, a bubble of asphalt popped and got all over their vehicles, ticking them off.

Sometime later, Luffy had the Logue Motel fixed up and had a grand reopening for it.

One evening, Usopp had a fishing pole and was fishing around the trench where all this old junk was thrown and Usopp pulled up a blue and yellow mask with the hole in the middle for a nose, and three points, one on the top and two sides.

"Wow! Look at this! My Sogeking mask! It's my Sogeking mask!" Usopp exclaimed as he pulled it up and grabbed and Lucci and Sekhmet walked over to see. "I haven't seen this thing in 2 years!"

Usopp put it on his face and said, "Well, it fits perfectly! How do I look?"

Before Lucci and Sekhmet could answer, Usopp sneezed, causing it to fly off his face and fall back down the trench.

"Aw man," Usopp groaned.

A few months later, Jabra was pacing back and forth in a hospital waiting room. Kaku had went into labor a few hours before and when they got to the hospital, the doctor had Jabra leave the room while Kaku gave birth. It's been an hour of hearing nothing but screams come from the other room, making Jabra nervous.

Finally, all the screams stopped, making Jabra worry more. The doctor came out of the ward and said, "They're fine, Kaku and the babies are fine."

"That's good to hea-wait, did you just said babies?" Jabra asked, as he dashed into the ward.

He saw Kaku lying in a hospital bed, holding two babies. One hair black hair and small square nose and the other had orange hair and a normal nose.

"Twins, this is quite a surprise," Kaku said with a smile.

Jabra didn't say anything, he just fainted to the floor.

All was now well in Galley-La.

THE END

* * *

**Well, that's the end! I hope you liked this spoof! And I had the modify the epilogue a little to make it line up with the story a little more. **

**I own Sekhmet**

**Oda-san owns One Piece**

**Pixar owns Cars**

**Please Favorite and/or Review!**


End file.
